


Mine

by Feesleyfordraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feesleyfordraco/pseuds/Feesleyfordraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione meet accidentally during the summer before their 7th year and can't deny the strong attraction between them. But, what will happen when they go back to Hogwarts? DM/HG rated Mature/Explicit for a reason! SMUT fic. R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And five, four, three, two...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. All characters and places belong to the Almighty JK Rowling. This story is AU, as most events after Goblet of Fire never happened. JKR's storyline for Harry and Voldemort is brilliant and it would be an insult to her to even attempt to alter it. I am simply borrowing her beloved characters, so with that said... Harry won the Tri-wizard Tournament, Old Voldie was never resurrected, and there was no war. The characters are rather OOC due to JKR's lack of smut, which I have most definitely included. You have been warned. Pictures for the fic can be found at http://www.pinterest.com/feesleyfordraco .

Chapter One: And five, four, three, two...

This chapter was written while listening to the song Breathe Me by Sia.

The sweet smell of honeysuckle flowers floated in and out of her thoughts as she lay there in the sun. Carried on the back of a cool breeze, they brought memories of previous summers, summers before Hogwarts, summers before she knew she had magic coursing through her. Seventeen-year-old Hermione Granger loved the soft scent of honeysuckle, full of warmth and calm. One of her favorite summer past times consisted of lounging on a soft blanket in the neighborhood park, smelling the honeysuckles, completely immersed in whatever book had her attention that day. Pushing her long brown curls out of her face, she barely acknowledged the creeks and groans of the old swing set behind her.

There's really no point in looking up, she thought to herself, straining to focus on the faded pages of one of her many school books. She knew it was only a matter of seconds before she would be interrupted, Becca was incapable of being within 50 yards of someone without speaking to them. And five, four, three, two...

"Are you just going to sit around and read all day?" Becca whined from across the park in which they had spent most of their childhood.

Hermione smiled to herself, then replacing her smile with a look of contempt, she gazed over her shoulder at her best friend. Shielding her eyes from the lowering sun, she watched the petite blonde sway back and forth as the swing set screeched under her.

"It's easier to concentrate when you don't have a overbearing best friend with access to playground equipment interrupting you," Hermione chided, turning back to her text.

"Ha ha," said Becca sarcastically, her long golden hair shimmering in the sun.

"You act like you haven't memorized that book cover to cover."

She has a point, Hermione admitted to herself. She watched as Becca pursed her lips and pouted.

"And I am going to continue to interrupt you until you show the appropriate amount of interest in how last night went."

Rolling her eyes in irritation, Hermione closed A History of Magic and pushed herself up off the very soft and comfortable blanket to join her friend on the rusted swings. After a few seconds, Hermione broke the silence.

"Well? Tell me what happened." said Hermione, thoroughly annoyed.

"I knew you were dying to know!" Becca exclaimed, her face lighting up with excitement. "So there is this club downtown called Heaven and the bouncer is the older brother of this guy I used to date. He's so hot and he always let's me in even though I'm underage."

"Yeah Becs, you said that when you called last night and asked me to come," interrupted Hermione.

"Shush Boring Betty and let me get to the good part! So I was there last night dancing and minding my own business..."

"Sure you were."

"I was! Anyways, I met this guy and he was cute and nice and extra yummy and I promised I would meet him there again tonight." Becca finished happily, but Hermione felt like there was more.

"That's great Becs! Sounds like you had a lot of fun. It's too bad I had so much summer reading to do before I go back to Hogwarts, maybe I could have met a nice guy too," Hermione fibbed.

She was so excited about entering her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that she had finished her summer assignments during the first week of break. She just didn't feel like getting dragged to another club or party to be Becca's wingman. Hermione knew that Becca brought her along because she genuinely wanted to spend time with her. But, standing next to the beautiful swan that was her best friend, Hermione couldn't help but feel like the ugly duckling. Ever since kindergarten, Becca had gotten the most attention for her looks. Hermione was by no means unattractive. She was lean and muscular, with creamy skin and big chocolate brown doe-eyes. But her hair had a tendency to frizz, her freckled nose turned up at the end, and her breasts, though full for her frame, could never compete with Becca's supple D-cups. Hermione pretended to listen to Becca ramble on about her dream boy, while really she admired her best friend's hourglass figure, bright blue eyes, and glowing just-off-the-beach tan. Growing up, she had always been a little jealous of the attention Becca got from boys.

"So are you in? ...Hermione are you listening to me?"

Jolted out of her daydream, Hermione's eyes glazed for a second before focusing on her friend. "Sorry what did you say?"

"I said that since you are so obviously bummed about not being able to go last night, you should have no problem blowing off stupid summer reading to come with me to Heaven tonight."

Crap, Hermione thought as she watched a smirk appear where Becca's pout used to be. She was trapped. "Alright Becs I'll go," she conceded.

"Great!" Becca exclaimed, "because the guy I'm meeting is bringing a friend."

 

"Dude!" Blaise whined, sounding exasperated. " Why are you just sitting around doing nothing? It's summer! There are pools to swim in and hot chicks who's reputations need compromising."

Draco Malfoy looked up from his copy of the daily prophet to give his best friend a smirk. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

The two boys lounged in one of the many bedrooms located in Malfoy Manor. This one belonged to Draco, the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He had been reading an article in the wizarding newspaper when he had heard the door knob turn and Blaise had entered the room. Draco now watched as a smile spread across his best friend's face.

"I went to this club last night, and I met a girl. She is meeting me again tonight." Blaise said.

"Sounds riveting," Malfoy sneered off-handedly, turning back to his paper.

"She's sexy as hell and totally into me... and she's bringing a friend."

At this, Draco lifted his head to look curiously at Blaise who was nodding suggestively. "I'm in." He said.

"Glad to hear it." said Blaise as he got up and made his way out of the room. Before shutting the door, he stuck his head back in and added "Oh by the way, this place you agreed to go... is a muggle club."

 

"I can't believe you set me up. What if this guy is a total whack job?" Hermione griped from her sprawled out position on Becca's bed. She had spent the last four hours coming up with every possible reason why she couldn't go. Becca shot down every one, insisting she needed her best friend for moral support. Hermione watched as Becca put on her best 'pretty-please' face, batting eyelashes and all.

"Fine fine! But if this guy is a Neanderthal, I'm getting in the car and coming straight home!"

"Yay!" Becca exclaimed. Running to hug her best friend then turning towards her overstuffed closet. "Now let's figure out what you're gonna wear."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" asked Hermione, frowning as she looked down at her outfit. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans cuffed mid-calf, a fitted blue button-up, and a pair of white Keds.

"Miony, you look like a soccer mom." Becca giggled. "We are trying to attracted boys, not bake them cookies."

"Fine but I didn't bring anything to change into," Hermione admitted.

"You can borrow something from me."

Great, Hermione thought. Now I'm going to be miserable and look like a hooker.


	2. If I'm going to make it through tonight, I'm going to need a drink.

Chapter Two: If I'm going to make it through tonight, I'm going to need a drink.

This chapter includes lyrics from the song Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge.

An hour and a half later, they arrived in front of the busy club entrance. It took Becca less than thirty seconds to schmooze the bouncer and they were in.

They were right to name this place heaven, thought Hermione as they came through the entrance and her eyes took in the crowded club.

They were standing in a large open room that seemed to be pulsing with tension. A thick oak bar wrapped around to the right and was packed with attractive twenty-something's trying to order drinks. To the left, spreading to take up most of the room was a dance floor. Hermione watched as men and women grinded against each other, letting the music (and alcohol) fill their bodies. The dimly lit room made Hermione feel sexy and uninhibited. She watched as her silky dress sparkled, illuminated with color from the spinning and flashing lights on the ceiling. She swayed her hips to the beat and glanced at Becca, hoping she would feel the urge to dance soon. Becca was staring up at the tall, winding staircase in front of them. Hermione could only imagine where that staircase led. Getting Becca's attention, she motioned toward the dance floor. Becca gave the room a furtive look. Hermione thought she was likely hoping she would see her dream guy from the night before. With no luck, Becca followed Hermione out to the center of the floor.

 

Blaise and Draco entered to club around eleven. Draco absorbed the scene, blanching at the sight of all the inferior muggles, and headed towards the bar.

'Got a big plan, his minds set, maybe it's right  
At the right place and right time, maybe tonight  
In a whisper or handshake sending a sign  
Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind.'

If I'm going to make it through tonight, I'm going to need a drink, he thought. Blaise looked utterly ecstatic at the sight of all the pretty muggle girls.

Malfoy reflected on his long friendship with Blaise. They had met following the sorting ceremony on their first day at Hogwarts. The sorting hat and put them both in Slytherin house and they had been close ever since. Blaise was different from most of the members of the Slytherin elite. Quiet and thoughtful, he often kept to himself. Unlike Draco, Blaise never showed any distaste for muggles. His parents were purebloods, but they raised their son to be open-minded and considerate, traits not highly valued in Slytherin. Blaise had only ever shown his true self to Draco. Draco was often jealous of how free Blaise was, no standards to uphold and appearances to maintain. He could be and do whatever he wanted.

"Blaise!" Draco heard a female voice call out above the loud thumping of the base. I pretty blonde girl in a revealing red dress ran towards his best friend and jumped to hug him. Draco watched as Blaise embraced her, lowering his face into her thick hair and breathing deeply.

Uh oh, Draco thought, He's already got it bad. Draco cleared his throat and the couple broke apart, blushing slightly.

"Draco this is Becca, Becca this is my best friend Draco."

"Hi." Becca said sweetly. "I'm here with my friend too. She is out there dancing." She pointed out into the crowd and Draco's eyes locked on a figure swaying seductively to the music.

'Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her best friend  
It's nothing, maybe it slipped  
But the slip turns to terror and a crush to like  
When she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright.'

Amazing! It was the only word his brain was able to think. Draco stared at her from across the room. Her silver dress hugged her form and shimmered in the flashing lights. He saw as she spun that dress cut very low in the rear, revealing her smooth skin and toned back. Her long brown hair cascaded in ringlets past her bare shoulders. If Draco hadn't been sure this was a muggle club, he would have sworn her feet weren't touching the ground. Her sensual movements were graceful and inviting. Draco felt like he was floating through a daydream, all he saw was her.

"Dude. You're drooling."

Draco broke his stare when he heard giggles and looked over to see Blaise and Becca in hysterics. Blushing, he took a sip of his vodka tonic to calm his nerves. He watched as Becca pulled his friend towards the dance floor.

No wonder Blaise thinks she's hot, he commented to himself, she's blonde with a huge rack... just his type. Draco downed his drink in one then turned his attention to the bar. There was a scantily clad muggle girl behind the bar with swirls of black tattoos snaking down her neck, back and arms. Draco had a thing for tattoos. He always imagined letting his tongue trace the lines, good tattoos were sexy. But even this could not break his constant thoughts of the girl he had just seen on the dance floor. He ordered another vodka tonic and waited for the bartender to bring him the drink, the whole while sneaking glances at the remarkable girl dancing a few feet from Becca and Blaise.

I must have the flu, he reasoned, I can't be in my right mind. Draco had never in his life felt anything but loathing towards muggles. He couldn't understand this strong attraction he felt. She was like a magnet, pulling him in.

'It's cute in a way, til you cannot speak  
And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak  
Escape was just a nod and a casual wave  
Obsess about it, heavy for the next few days.'

 

 

The music filled her, moving her to its will. Swaying her left and right, letting her escape from herself. Instead of common bookworm Hermione, she was a temptress. She noticed that the men in the room took more time and effort to get a look at her.

Maybe it's the dress, she thought.

Or maybe it was the fact that she had changed since the summer before. She was a woman now, with curves in all the right places. She liked the way it made her feel, to know these men were looking at her, wanted her. She hadn't even noticed that Becca wasn't dancing beside her anymore. She caught sight of her moving through the masses of gyrating bodies, a very cute boy in tow. She couldn't make out his face very well, other than the glint of light reflecting off of his eyebrow piercing, but something about him seemed familiar. She blew it off, assuming that the recognition was due to Becca having spent all day talking about her mystery man. She gave Becca a thumbs up when she was sure he wasn't looking. Becca smiled and pointed in the direction of the bar. Not sure what she was looking for, Hermione turned and stood on tip toe to gaze over the mob. She felt Becca behind her.

"Yours is at the bar. So sexy! He's the one with the ice blond hair getting a drink." Becca whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione wasn't sure who Becca was talking about. She strained but couldn't see anything but pulsing bodies and flashing lights. Then, as if on cue, the crowds parted and Hermione saw him. His had his back to her, waiting for a drink. He was tall, his white blond hair slicked back. He was wearing light-colored jeans and a black button up with the sleeves rolled up a few times. She could tell he was in shape, noticing his bulging biceps through his shirt. She could feel her body warm at the sight of him. Silently she wondered if the rest of him was as muscular. Realizing she had completely stopped dancing and was staring like a fool, she turned back to Becca and Mr. Dreamboat. Becca was waving her hand over her head, motioning to someone to join them. Hermione glanced back towards the bar and panicked when she saw he was headed her way.

'It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
It's just like all the others, it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow.'

 

 

Draco tried to ignore the ridiculous waving from Becca. He looked up from his drink and Blaise caught his eye. His best friend shot him a look and he knew he would have to go dance. Rather reluctantly he rose from the bar, leaving his glass behind, and started towards the floor. He wasn't sure how to feel. He felt a strong pull towards this muggle nobody. He watched her dance as he slowly moved closer. He couldn't help but feel a little down-there tingle at the sight of her.

What is wrong with me? She's filth, unfit to touch me. But he couldn't resist her. He had to feel her against him. Slowly he moved behind her and placed his hands on her waist. A shock coursed through him as his skin connected with her form. Draco pressed against her back, rocking and moving with her to the music. It felt amazing to touch her, to feel her move against him. He imagined himself alone with her, discovering her, the way she smelled, the sound of the breath. He needed to know her.

'I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right  
I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I wanna fucking tear you apart.' - She Wants Revenge

 

 

She felt him approach her from behind and butterflies filled Hermione's stomach. When he placed his hands on her, she swore she could feel electricity pulse through her. She reached her hands up behind his head and fingered his hair as he pushed against her. He felt so good, his rippled abs and firm chest pressing on her bare back. She felt his strong hands explore her tight stomach and move up her sides. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as they swayed in unison, his hand traveling down her side to rest on her upper thigh. Completely immersed in his warm, musky scent, she finally opened her eyes and almost collapsed at what she saw.

She looked up just as the lights flashed, illuminating the dance floor. The good-looking guy that Becca had been talking about all day, the guy she was currently dancing with, the guy who was kissing her neck and running his hands over her backside, was none other than Blaise Zabini, seventh year Slytherin at Hogwarts. Hermione desperately tried to get Becca's attention, but she was too busy making out to notice anything Hermione happened to be doing. It took Hermione a second to remember that there was someone dancing with her.

Oh no, she thought, remembering that this mystery guy was supposed to be Blaise's best friend. Please let him be some muggle stranger and not Blaise's best friend from school, she prayed as she slowly turned around to face her dance partner. She looked up and almost feinted as the strobe lights flashed revealing his handsome face. Hermione Granger, bookish muggleborn Gryffindor, was dancing with the Slytherin prince and her sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter Three: Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God.

Chapter Three: Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God.

Hermione panicked. She gasped when she saw him and then trembled as a look of complete disgust crossed his face. She knew he had recognized her too. Mortified, Hermione did the only thing she could, she ran.

 

Bursting through the door, Draco almost flattened the valet as he hurriedly escaped out the front of the club. He could hear Blaise calling his name but he didn't look back. Fuming, he poured into the parking lot, searching for a safe place to apparate. He felt a pull on his arm as Blaise finally caught up with him.

"Hey Drake what's wrong?" Blaise questioned.

Draco rounded on his best friend. "Did you know that was Granger in there?" He almost yelled.

"No fucking way! That hottie you were dancing with was The Gryffindor Princess. I didn't see her face, I was focused on other things..." Blaise shot Draco a suggestive look as he thumbed over his shoulder towards the club.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" said Draco dramatically.

"Why? Dude she looked damn sexy! You should go back in there, try to talk to her."

Draco retched at the thought. "She's a filthy mudblood! I can't believe I touched her."

"Come on man, you know there is nothing wrong with her blood. Just come back in and get a drink."

"No way! I'm going home." Draco insisted.

"Well at least say you'll come tomorrow. I'm taking Becca to the beach. She agreed to go, but only if Granger can come too." Blaise suggested.

"So take them both. I am not going to spend an entire day with her."

"Come on man, I'd do it for you. Besides if you don't come there will be all this third wheel drama and I'll never get laid, and you know you want to see her again, I saw the way you looked at her."

"Fine. But I'm not going to be nice, and she better not touch me!" demanded Draco.

 

Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God. Frantic and sweating, Hermione whipped into the first bathroom stall and slammed the door behind her. She sat down on the closed seat and put her head between her knees. Breathing deeply, Hermione flinched as she heard the bathroom door open and Becca walked in.

"Hermione? Are you in here?" She asked.

Here we go, Hermione thought. "Yeah I'm here, sorry for bailing." She slowly opened the stall door and looked up a Becca. She looked completely confused.

"What happened out there?" Becca asked.

"Becs do you know who that guy is, the one you were dancing with?" Hermione probed. She knew Becca couldn't possibly know that Blaise was a wizard, she would have mentioned it. She watched as Becca shook her head. "His name is Blaise Zabini. He goes to my school, he's a wizard. Becs, he's a Slytherin!"

"I have no idea what that means." Becca admitted, looking embarrassed.

"You know how I told you that my school has houses. Remember when I first went to Hogwarts, I sent you a letter saying I was in Gryffindor." Becca nodded and Hermione went on. 'Well Slytherin is another house, but they are different, mean. They hate muggles and most of them are evil. The guy that I was dancing with, his name is Malfoy. He is the worst, pure evil. I can't believe I didn't realize it was him," she thought, mortified.

"Well I don't know about all that. But, what I do know is that I like Blaise. He's sweet and smart and damn sexy. And I know he likes me, I can feel it." Hermione shot her a skeptical look that Becca ignored. "Do you know what else I know?" Becca asked. When she got no answer she went on. "I know that you liked dancing with that Malfoy guy, and he was totally into you!"

"He hates me!" Hermione urged.

How could he possibly be into me, she thought to herself. Draco Malfoy had been the bane of her existence for six years, treated her like filth. But Hermione couldn't shake the way she had felt when he touched her, held her close. She was undoubtedly attracted to the one person she hated more than anyone else. But why? she thought. Had he changed? Was he different than last year? He looked taller, more defined. She thought about it to herself for a while. But she knew what had been different, he wasn't the sneering boy with the hurtful words anymore. Draco Malfoy was a man.


	4. Chapter Four: It's now or never.

Chapter Four: It's now or never.

Becca had managed to talk Hermione into coming to the beach with them the next day. Truth be told, she hadn't put up much of a fight. Hermione had to admit she was intrigued at the thought of seeing Draco again. She couldn't believe he had agreed to come. Maybe there really was something there, maybe he had changed. Either way she was about to find out. Becca had given Blaise the address to Hermione's house, against Hermione's wishes. The boys were supposed to pick them up at 11:00am. They would have apparated to the beach to save themselves a lot of time, but since Becca was a muggle, they were going to have to drive. At 10:55am, Hermione was pacing across the living room, her stomach full of giant butterflies. She had spent the entire morning trying on every article of clothing in her closet. After almost having a mental breakdown, she decided on her favorite bathing suit, white with feminine ruffles. She covered her suit with a loose fitting pair of capris and a blue tee. She didn't want to look like she was trying to impress Draco.

This is going to be the worst day ever, she thought. Then remembering the dance they shared, she reconsidered, or the best.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Becca pounced before Hermione could even blink. She watched as Becca yanked the door open, revealing a smiling Blaise dressed in a white wife-beater and dark green board shorts. Hermione had to admit he looked really good. She admired his muscular physic and then blushed as Becca embraced him in a deep kiss. Grabbing her beach bag, Hermione slowly snuck past the entwined couple and headed towards the driveway.

 

Draco Malfoy, his eyes shielded by dark sunglasses, was leaning against a black sedan. Dressed in a white tee and navy trunks, he looked like a statue, a perfectly chiseled statue. His strong jaw, his broad shoulders, his flat stomach, his bulging... Hermione had to remind herself not to stare. But as she walked towards the car, Draco didn't even glance her way. In fact, he completely ignored her. A little hurt, Hermione climbed into the backseat to wait for Becca.

Maybe this won't be so bad, Draco tried to convince himself as he leaned against the car. Then he saw her push past his best friend and head towards him, even in her plain clothes she was stunning. Why didn't I noticed her before?

Maybe she was different. She seemed more confident, with less of her usual know-it-all attitude, like she had finally grown into herself. Her body had definitely developed over the summer holiday. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she passed and climbed into the car, looking a little sad. He couldn't let her catch him staring. But he had to admit that he went to bed last night with thoughts of her dancing through his mind. And when he awoke this morning, the first thing he thought was Hermione.

"Are we going or what?" Draco called to the couple still making out on the front porch. He smirked as they pulled apart, blushing slightly, and headed to the car. Blaise took the wheel and Draco was about to climb in the front passenger seat when Becca scooted past him and hopped in. He blinked for a second and started to object, but with a sharp look from Blaise, he headed to the back to join Hermione.

The 45 minute ride to the beach was excruciatingly slow. Draco and Hermione sat in awkward silence, listening to their friends babble on about nothing. Draco was amazed at how open and outgoing Blaise was with Becca, he didn't seem the least bit shy or reserved. He felt even more uncomfortable as he watched Blaise take Becca's hand in his own. He glanced to his right at Hermione, who was staring out the window at nothing in particular, her hand gently resting on the seat between them. He felt the sudden urge to reach for her, but quickly squashed it.

Why do I feel this way? He asked himself. Draco Malfoy was the catch of Slytherin house, their prince. He had worked his way through most of the pureblood girls in his year, bedding them once or twice, then moving on to the next. He never cared about how they felt or what they wanted, only about satisfying his own needs, and never had he shown so much as an inkling of 'feelings' towards any of them. Never before had he felt his stomach tighten or this flutter in his chest that won't fade. He wiped his clammy palms on the front of his shorts as he glanced again in Hermione's direction. She really was beautiful. Maybe I could just try to get to know her a little... maybe Blaise is right. 

 

 

After that steamy dance last night, I don't even get a sideways glance! Hermione fumed. She watched with jealousy as Blaise and Becca got to know each other. They spoke about their likes and dislikes, pasts and futures. Hermione felt a pang of longing as she saw Blaise reach for Becca's hand. How she wished Draco would reach out too. She felt her body being pulled to him, like he was the sun. She was spinning, orbiting him, but never close enough to touch. She couldn't believe that he had nothing to say to her. She sat there in silence, staring out the window, hoping that he wasn't the boy she had always thought he was. How could she feel this way if he was truly evil? How could she be so attracted to someone who had no humanity in them? Deep in thought, Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a pack of her favorite spearmint gum, then had an idea. Leaning towards the front seat she held the pack between Becca and Blaise.

"Gum anyone?" she offered.

"Sure" "Yeah thanks!"

She pulled out a piece for each, then turning to face Draco, she held out the pack again.

"Malfoy? Would you like some gum?" she asked hopefully.

"No." Draco answered pointedly.

A little shocked, Hermione quietly turned back to stare out the window. After a few minutes she felt Draco shift beside her, then he cleared his throat.

"Granger."

"Yeah?" she said hesitantly, looking up into Draco's sunglasses eyes. She couldn't figure him out. Why did he come if he hated being near her.

"Thanks anyways." He said softly.

Hermione let a tiny smile escape as she faced the window once more.

He is different, she decided, feeling a warmth fill her chest.

They arrived at the beach a little before noon. The sun was high and the humid air clung to their skin. Draco silently exited the car and walked across the dock straight out into the sand, without waiting for the other three. They followed close behind, struggling to juggle towels, chairs and coolers of snacks and sandwiches. Blaise and Becca veered left off the dock to find a place to set up. Hermione started to follow them, but seeing Draco staring alone at the waves, she mustered all of her courage and walked out to stand next to him.

"The ocean is nice today, huh? We picked a good day to come. The waves are pretty calm." She quietly waited to see if Draco would engage her in small talk. He was silent for a while, chewing on the inside of his cheek like he didn't know what to say.

"I've never been to the beach before." He admitted.

Hermione looked up into Draco's face. She wasn't sure what to say or why he had told her this. She had the urge to probe him further. With all the unlimited funds the Malfoy's had, they never went on vacation? But, she didn't want to offend him. This was the most personal thing Draco had ever shared with her, she didn't want to scare him into retreating.

"Well what do you think?" She asked cautiously.

Draco closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Hermione shuddered at the way his chest swelled, watching as a gentle breeze swayed through his usually slick hair. Suddenly Draco turned to face her, looking her right in the eyes.

"It's beautiful." He stated, keeping eye contact a little longer that she thought normal. Hermione couldn't help but hope he was talking about her.

 

They stood there for a while. Watching the waves rise and fall, smelling the salty breeze together. Inside Draco was panicking. He wasn't sure why he had told her about it being his first time at the beach. He had never admitted to anyone before that he had never been on a family vacation. Sure, his parents stayed at expensive resorts all the time, but they never took him along. Draco didn't know if she was standing there with him because she felt sorry for him, or because she actually might think of him as more than the Slytherin prince. He could hear shrieks of laughter from a distance. He pulled his eyes away from the view just in time to see Blaise chasing Becca across the beach, threatening to throw her into the water.

"No Blaise please!" she begged.

"Either you strip down and get in the water with me, or you're going in fully clothed." Blaise retorted, shaking with laughter.

Draco laughed as he watched Becca pout. He realized that Hermione was laughing too. Becca finally gave in and started sliding out of her cut-off jean shorts. Blaise gave her his full attention as she peeled off her tank top and stood there to face him, her tan body gleaming, her most intimate parts covered only by her teeny rainbow striped bikini.

"Wow" was all Blaise could get out before he ripped off his own tank, exposing a tattoo adorning the base of his neck, and chased her towards the water. Hermione realized, as she watched him tearing down the beach, that his tattoo was of the letters 'BZ' drawn in intricate calligraphy. She was sure this was a big turn on for Becca, who had always shown a bit of a soft spot for bad boys.

Hermione started towards the beach blanket they brought to share and Draco followed her automatically. He sat down in the sand, squishing it between his toes. When looked back up, he noticed with a shock that Hermione was undressing. He watched as she pulled her comfy blue tee over her head, her brown curls cascading down her bare back. She slowly pushed her capris down to her ankles and turned to Draco, revealing her skimpy white bikini. It was lined on the edges with sweet little ruffles that accentuated the curves at her waist. Her skin was smooth and silky with just the right amount of summer glow. She quickly pulled her long locks into a messy pony, letting a few wisps fall to frame her face and neck. Draco was very turned on. He thought about slowly brushing those wisps away so that he could kiss her neck. He wondered how sweet she would taste, how it would feel to have her skin against his.

"Are you coming?" She asked him when he didn't follow her towards the water.

"No I'm gonna watch for a while," he said quickly. He knew if he stood up now she would see just how turned on she made him. She looked a little disappointed as she turned away and slowly waded into the cool water. He stared at her as the rough waves slammed into her torso, drenching her in salty water. He almost drooled at the sight of her, wet and glistening in the summer sun. He scanned her carefully, starting at her deep brown eyes, her pouty lips, her soft neck, her perky breasts. Draco shuddered as he saw the water run over her chest and down her toned stomach, causing her nipples to harden slightly through her bikini top. As she turned to splash water at their friends, he continued scanning, admiring her toned back, creamy thighs, her round backside. There was nothing about her he didn't like. He wanted to touch her so badly, to kiss her all over.

If you keep her at a distance, it's never going to happen. He scolded to himself. He sat there for a few more minutes, watching as Blaise started a water fight Draco knew he couldn't possibly win. Draco knew he was going to have to help Blaise, he was getting his ass handed to him by a mudblood and a muggle. Finally feeling courageous, he stood up, pulling his tee over his head. He tossed his sunglasses onto the blanket and started towards the water.

 

Hermione was in a full on water fight. It was her and Becca against Blaise, and they were dominating. Blaise was completely soaked and barely had time to wipe his eyes before the next volley of splashes came his way. Hermione spun to avoid a well aimed splash when she saw Draco enter the water. She gasped at the sight of him shirtless, droplets glistening off his chest as he waded towards the group.

He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Hermione allowed herself to think.

She looked up into his stormy gray eyes and felt a sense of peace. He slowly approached until he was just a few feet away from her, never breaking eye contact. The stood there, staring at each other, long enough for Becca and Blaise to stop splashing and look their way. Suddenly and without warning, Draco shot a wave of cold salt water at Hermione, drenching her hair and face. Hermione could have shielded herself from the blast, but she was distracted by the very large tattoo of the name 'MALFOY' sprawling down his toned side from below his pit to just above his hip. Completely shocked, Hermione wiped the water out of her eyes and looked up at Draco. He was bent over, clutching his middle and shaking with laughter. She wasn't sure if she was shocked more because of the splash of water or because of how turned on she was by his tattoo.

It's now or never, she thought. She braced herself against the shifting ocean bottom, then pounced at Draco. Closing the gap between them in one leap, she grabbed him around the neck and felt him arms wrap around her middle. They writhed and struggled for a few moments, each trying to dominate the other. When Hermione thought she finally had the upper hand, she pulled with all her might, sending him toppling over. They hit the water with a smack and went under. Hermione released her hold on Draco and kicked off the sea floor, gasping as her head broke the surface. She was immediately pummeled by a wave and had to jump to keep her head above water. Wiping her eyes, she turned to face her friends, who had began making out, their hands wandering all over each other. She glanced around triumphantly, surprised that Draco had not retaliated. When she didn't see him, her heart raced and she began to feel frantic. Spinning in the water she finally called out.

"Malfoy?" she yelled. Hearing Hermione's voice, Becca looked up, her eyes wide with fear.

"Drake man where are you?" She heard Blaise call nervously.

"Malfoy!" Draco!" They all waded through the water in a panic, searching.

Hermione felt tears well up behind her eyes. She almost broke down right there, when out of nowhere she felt something grab her ankle. She screamed and turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy rising to stand behind her, a smirk spreading across his face. Relief spread through her and was quickly replaced with rage.

"You evil son of a...!" Screeched Hermione as she aimed weak punches at his chest and shoulders.

"Language, Granger." Draco kidded, shaking the water out of his eyes and pinning Hermione's arms to her side with ease. She looked down, embarrassed.

"I thought..." she started quietly.

"Aww was the little mudblood afraid I'd drowned?" said Draco looking smug. Hermione ripped her arms from his grasp, looking mutinous.

"No! The thought of you drowning, and me being able to spend the next year free from you was the happiest moment of my entire life!" and with that, Hermione turned, stomping out of the water and up the beach.

What was I thinking, she silently screamed at herself. He's a Malfoy! He'll never change.


	5. Chapter Five: How can I ever open my heart to someone again?

Chapter Five: How can I ever open my heart to someone again?

It was around 8:00pm when the black sedan pulled up and parked in front of the Granger house. Everyone watched silently as Hermione jumped out of the back seat and slammed the car door behind her. She flew up the walk and fumbled with her keys for a second before disappearing through the front door.

"Do you guys want to come in?" Becca asked after a few seconds.

"I dunno" Blaise said cautiously, "I don't think I'm up for meeting Mr. and Mrs. Granger tonight."

"Oh they aren't home," Becca said with a seductive smile. "They went to visit family in Australia, gonna be gone until right before school starts back. That's why I'm staying with Miony, so she's not alone."

"I don't think Granger wants me in her house. She still pissed because I scared her. I don't know what the big deal is." Draco admitted.

"Malfoy, as Hermione's best friend, let me give you a little advise." Becca urged seriously, turning and straining in her seat to face him. "She isn't mad because you snuck up behind her and scared her. She's mad because the thought of you drowning really did scare her. You should have seen her face right before you grabbed her. When she couldn't find you, she looked like she was going to cry." Draco silently thought this over as Becca continued. "And it's not that she doesn't want you in her house, it's that she does and she can't figure out why. She's into you." Draco felt his eyes widen and looked out the car window towards the house.

"So what do I do?" he questioned, turning back to look at Becca. Draco felt ashamed to be asking advice from a muggle, but he felt pulled to Hermione. He didn't know why, but he needed to be around her, and if asking for help from a muggle made that happen, so be it.

"Well you can start by going in there and talking to her." Becca stated simply.

"And Dude..." Blaise interrupted. "Try not calling her a mudblood, it probably doesn't help."

 

Hermione was livid. Stomping into the kitchen, she grabbed a bag of pretzels from the pantry and plopped down at the island. She popped a pretzel into her mouth, chewing it slowly. Then she crossed her arms in front of her and bent, resting on the island and laying her head on her arms.

Why am I upset? she thought. Pretending to drown is just like him, why am I surprised? She heard the front door creak open but didn't raise her head. She listened as two sets of feet pounded up the carpeted stairs.

They better not use my bed! she though as she heard Becca giggle and the closing of a door on the second floor. Everything was quite for a moment, then she felt him enter the room cautiously.

"Granger?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She sniped.

"What are you so upset about?" He asked defensively, sitting down on a bar stool across from her.

"Like you care."

"Let's pretend I do." He returned.

"You don't. So why pretend. I'm just a filthy mudblood to you, and mudbloods don't have feelings." She said calmly, her eyes closed and her head still resting on her arms.

"I'm sorry for what I said." It was almost a whisper. Hermione lifted her head to look at him. He was staring down at the island.

"I've never heard you apologize to anyone before."

"Yeah well let's not dwell on it, I don't plan on making a habit of it." He raise his head to look at her, smirking a little. She noticed that his stormy eyes seemed sad. She decided to change the subject before he turned back into his smug self.

"So what did you think of the beach?" she asked, remembering their conversation earlier that day.

"It was cool," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess." Draco answered.

"How is it possible that a family with as much money and resources as yours has never taken a trip to the beach?"

"My parents go on vacation all the time, they just don't take me with them. I guess it's their time to pretend they don't have a son and to forget about what a disappointment I am." Hermione felt a wave of sympathy crash over her. She wasn't sure why Draco was being so open.

"You are the epitome of a perfect Slytherin, how could they be disappointed?" She questioned. Draco was silent for a minute then changed the subject again.

"So this is your house?" he commented as he looked around at the small kitchen.

"Yeah well not all of us can live in mansions." she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What do your parents do?" Draco inquired.

"Umm they're dentists." Upon seeing Draco's confused expression, she decided to break it down so that a wizard would understand. "They are like healers, but for your teeth. My parents help muggles keep their teeth cleaner than they would be able to alone." Draco seemed unsatisfied with this explanation. Hermione was about to continue when she was distracted, allowing her eyes to wander to Draco's furrowed brow, his sharp gray eyes, his strong chin, his muscular neck. She imagined climbing over the island and kissing that neck. She looked away blushing as she felt a warming sensation beneath the bikini she was still wearing, hidden under her clothes. Draco must have noticed her staring because a sultry smile crept across his face.

"Hey Granger, did I tell you that you looked hot as hell in that bikini today?" He said smirking and rising of his bar stool. Hermione felt her jaw hit the floor. She watched, open mouthed as he circled around toward her. She backed away until she felt her butt hit the island. He followed, closing the distance between them until they were mere inches apart. Hermione could feel his breath warm the air in front of her as she raised her eyes to look up at his face. Draco leaned forward and braced his hands on the counter, one on either side of her hips. He was so close she could see every sexy blond eyelash that framed his perfect eyes.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" she said timidly, placing her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him away, but he didn't budge.

"I'm just paying you a compliment, Granger." His voice was deep and gravelly as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You know I saw the way you were looking at me, this afternoon at the beach and just now."

"I... I was just..." she gasped, breathing heavily. She felt a shock run through her as Draco reached up and grabbed her ponytail, giving it a gentle tug. Tilting her face up, he slowly began kissing her neck, working his way up to the sensitive spot right behind her ear. Hermione couldn't help but moan as she felt his lips leave wet trails on her skin. He moved to her ear, licking and tugging on the lobe with his teeth. She shuddered as he pulled away and looked into her eyes. He hesitated for a millisecond before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. His kiss was amazing and she fell into him, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. As she ran her fingers through the silky hair at the nape of his neck, he sucked sensually on her lower lip, almost like he was begging her to grant him entry. She complied, parting her lips ever so slightly, but it was enough and he dove in. She felt his tongue massage hers, sending shivers up and down her spine. Hermione tightened her grip and she felt his hands slide down her back to her butt. He kissed her deeply as he lifted her up onto the counter, scattering pretzels across the floor. Her breath quickened as his hips settled between her legs. She could feel a hardened bulge in his swim trunks as he rocked against her. Moaning in his ear, she felt herself becoming wet with anticipation.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" He cooed suggestively in her ear. His question was enough to shock her back to reality and she pulled away.

"No Malfoy we can't." she said, struggling to get down off the counter. He held her fast.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a confused look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, we just can't!" she exclaimed. He let her go and she jumped off the island and ran up the stairs. She made a bee line for her room and was thankful to see that Becca and Blaise had taken up residence in the guest bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she quickly crossed to her dresser.

What am I doing! she thought to herself, completely mortified by her actions. She laid her head against the cool wood and breathed deeply. She had been crushed out on guys before, she had a little thing for Harry Potter once a long time ago.

She had even allowed Viktor Crum to sneak kisses in the library during fourth year. But, that was innocent. Most recently, Hermione had fallen hard for Ron Weasley, but after he spent all of sixth year parading his relationship with Lavender Brown in front of her, she was sure her heart would never feel anything again. Hermione remembered how she felt her heart shatter the first time she saw Ron kiss Lavender, something had broken deep inside her.

How can I ever open my heart to someone again? She knew she would never heal, but that was before Draco. Never had she felt so turned on by someone before, let alone someone she was supposed to hate. Deciding that a hot shower would help her relax, she grabbed a towel and disappeared into her bathroom. She reached behind the shower curtain and turned the knob, immediately filling the room with hot steam. She shrugged out of her pants and was pulling her shirt over her head when she heard the door creak behind her. She jumped when she saw Draco enter the room.


	6. Chapter Six: And this feels like I'm letting go.

Chapter Six: And this feels like I'm letting go.

This chapter includes lyrics from the song Feels Like Letting Go by Matthew Perryman Jones.

Horny and confused, Draco stared at the spot where, just a moment ago, Hermione had been straddling him. He thought about leaving, but as he walked to the door, he suddenly found his feet carrying him up the stairs after her. He wasn't sure which door she had escaped into. He pressed his ear to the first door on the left and heard muffled grunts and moans.

Lucky bastard, he thought, imagining doing to Hermione whatever Blaise was doing to Becca behind that door. He was just about to check the next room down when he heard running water. He walked to the end of the hall, turning right into a dimly lit bedroom. He immediately knew this had to be Hermione's room, there were books everywhere. Placed neatly on bookshelves, stacked on surfaces, sprawled open on the bed and floor. He glanced at a door to the left. He could see light streaming out from under the door. He realized quickly that Hermione was showering. His mind wandered to visions of her. Warm water running down her naked form, steam making her hair curl into ringlets around her perfect face. He couldn't stand it. He had to have her. Slowly he approached the door, pausing for only a moment to note the presence of a sleek black piano in the farthest corner of the room. Grasping the knob, he gave it a soft turn. It was unlocked.

That's pretty much an invitation right, he rationalized inwardly. Building up his nerve, he pushed open the door and walked in. Hermione was pulling her tee shirt over her head, leaving her standing there in nothing but her bathing suit. The sight of her skin covered in goose bumps made him instantly hard. She jumped when she saw him, but relaxed just as quickly. She frowned at him, dropping her tee to place her hands on her hips.

'Oh my love

Help me open my heart again

Tear it open, let the rain fall in

Wash this hardness underneath my skin'

"What is it Malfoy?" she asked, a note of irritation in her voice.

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

"Because we were about to... and you were gonna... and we can't... and.." she rambled incoherently. Looking flustered, she tried again. "Because you and I, we can't do this, we can't be whatever we are together."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"Because your Draco Malfoy and I'm Hermione Granger!" she said pointedly.

"So what!" He replied.

"So what? Do you really think that anyone would be okay with me and you being together."

'Oh my love

Let me hear your voice come through

I wanna know the love inside of you

Make this dark heart believe in what is true'

"I'm not asking you to marry me Granger!" He said a little too loudly. "I... I don't know what this is between us. But I know I don't want it to stop. I just want..." Draco stumbled over his words, not sure how to finish his sentence.

"What Malfoy? What do you want?" she almost yelled.

Draco looked up at her. He could feel the blood rising into his face, filling him until he burst. He threw himself at her, pinning her hard against the wall with a determined look in his eyes. She tensed, looking scared.

'I know that in the dark there's a fear of letting go

I know that in my heart that I fear what I don't know'

"You, Granger! I want you!" He admitted. "God, I want you so badly!" Then he kissed her, letting all his frustration pour over her. She resisted at first and then he felt her give in as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She reached up, placing her hands on either side of his face. She looked at him, longing in her eyes, and slowly reached back to pull on the white tie of her bikini top. He held his breath as she allowed the triangles of fabric to flutter to the ground, revealing her supple breasts. Draco marveled at her creamy white skin, her perky nipples calling to him. He took one in his mouth and felt her arch her back as she moaned aloud. He alternated between sucking and lightly flicking the tip of her nipple with his tongue. Her breathing became heavy and he felt her shake as pleasure pulsed through her. He left a trail of kisses all the way up her neck, pausing only to allow her to pull his shirt over his head, then moving on to kiss along her jaw line. He let his hands roam freely, discovering the bare skin on her abdomen, waist, back, he moved down until his hands caressed the soft skin on the back of her thighs. He lifted her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moaned as she kissed his neck and chest, letting a low growl escape when he felt her bite into his shoulder. She sent shivers across his skin as she let her fingernails graze the tattoo on his side. He felt heat when he pressed himself against her most intimate place. He moaned again when she started grinding her hips, rubbing against his package. She allowed his hand to wander between them, slowly rubbing against the fabric of her bikini bottom. She let out soft whimper, breathing heavily against his neck. He kissed her deeply as he pulled aside her bathing suit and felt her for the first time. She was soaked, writhing in his arms as he played with her. Draco couldn't stand it anymore, he had to be in her, to feel every part of her. Still holding her against the wall, he pulled the drawstring holding up his trunks and let them fall to the ground, echoing the movement with the string on the side of her bikini bottoms. He glanced down, letting his eyes soak up all of her. She was beautiful, clean shaven and glistening. He closed his eyes and moaned as he let the tip of his penis caress her wet folds. He saw her eyes glance down and then widen. She gasped at the sight of his full rigid length.

"Wait." she breathed, pulling back. "I'm... I'm scared." She blushed intensely. Draco stared at her blankly for a moment, then he understood.

"Granger are you a virgin?" he asked. She nodded her head in agreement, refusing to make eye contact. He lifted her chin so that he was looking into her deep brown eyes. "That's really sexy!" He told her, then he leaned in a softly kissed her. He felt a wave of energy move through him and then she attacked him, kissing him hungrily. He could feel her heart beat rapidly, and he pulled his face from hers, looking into her eyes once more.

"Are you sure?" He questioned. She smiled and leaned into him, kissing his neck sweetly. She lifted her head to his ear and whispered.

"I need you, please, take me!" He didn't need to be asked twice. He kissed her deeply, feeling her tense as he slowly pushed into her. She was so tight, he thought he would explode right then. He moved into a rhythm, thrusting in and out, slowly at first, then more quickly. She whimpered and dug her nails into the skin on his back. They moaned in unison, feeling pleasure pulse through them. Draco reached a hand up to fondle her breast and felt her arch her back. He plunged deeper into her and Hermione let out passionate squeal.

"Oh God, Oh God..." she whispered in his ear. "Malfoy, I'm so close!" At this, Draco quickened his pace, feeling her writhe and twist as pleasure filled her. She wove her fingers through his hair and pulled. The mix of pain and pleasure was so intense. He felt pressure building inside him. Her moaning got louder, her breathing more labored. He felt her whole body tense, her hips bucking uncontrollably. Finally she reached her hard climax. Draco heard her cry out his name, feeling her muscles pulsing against him threw him over the edge. He slammed into her one last time, emptying himself fully as stars burst behind his eyelids. They collapsed in a heap on the floor, breathing heavily.

'And this feels like I'm letting go

And this feels like I'm letting go

I'm letting go'. - Matthew Perryman Jones

After a few minutes, or maybe it was hours, it could have been days, Draco sat up and lifted himself off the floor. After pulling his shorts back up around his waist, he reached behind the shower curtain and shut off the now freezing water. Turning slowly, he looked down at Hermione, curled at his feet. Her eyes were closed and there was a smile spread pleasantly across her face. He watched her lay, every once in a while a residual shock would rock her body, making her tremble deliciously. Draco felt a smile widen across his face. He bent down and gently pulled her up into his arms. She laid her head against his chest, her eyes still closed, as he carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He carefully picked up the books crowding around her form, setting them aside. He knew she wouldn't like it if he just tossed them on the floor. Pulling the covers over her, he softly kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called out meekly. "Stay. Please." He hesitated, then crossed the room to her side, crawling under the covers. She folded herself into him as he wrapped his arms around her. Within seconds she was asleep. Draco watched her sleep for a while then he slowly drifted into slumber, thinking only of her, his Hermione.


	7. Chapter Seven: I'm going to miss her.

Chapter Seven: I'm going to miss her.

This chapter includes lyrics from the song Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy.

As days drifted into weeks, the four unlikely friends became inseparable. Draco and Blaise spent every day, and most nights, at Hermione's house. Hermione loved falling asleep in Draco's arms, and even more, she loved waking up next to him every morning. Draco had awakened something primal in Hermione, and her appetite for his touch was insatiable. She was surprised at how dull her life had been before now. Before Draco, she could be described in two words, reserved and rational, and the exact opposite of her best friend. Becca had always been a firecracker, fearless and up for anything, that's what first drew Hermione to her. Becca had a knack for pulling Hermione out of her shell. She had always given Hermione courage, let her loosen up and live a little. But when you added Draco Malfoy to the mix, the possibilities were endless, and Blaise was more than happy to be along for the ride. With Draco and Becca, every day was a new adventure. Over the past few weeks, the quartette had done everything from exploring all the rides at three different amusement parks to playing several rounds of paintball. Almost every night was spent hitting the clubs, dancing and letting loose, the music and alcohol masking their inhibitions. But nothing had prepared Hermione for what she was getting ready to face. Her eyes widened in panic as the extremely burly man kneeling in front of her raised a two inch long needle between them.

"Oh My God, I can't do this. No way. Let me up!" She insisted, struggling to climb out of the dentist-style chair she had been laying in.

"Oh no you don't! You agreed. Becca will kill you if you back out now" said Draco, pinning her back to the chair.

Hermione gulped as the technician, completely bald and covered in head to toe tattoos, moved towards her, his needle poised. She felt Draco lean in close and whisper, his hot breath sending chills down her spine.

"It won't be that bad, just close your eyes and think of me. Think of my lips kissing your neck." He cooed.

"Now is definitely not the time Malfoy!" she hissed. Hermione clenched her eyes shut and grabbed onto Draco's wrist to brace herself.

It won't be that bad... Easy for you to say, you don't have Hulk Hogan trying to turn you into a shish-kabob. She thought with irritation. She squeezed Draco's hand with all the force she could muster, sucking air through her teeth as she felt searing pain radiate from her abdomen.

 

"Let me see!" Becca screeched in excitement when her friends finally excited the tattoo shop.

"I can't believe you jerks talked me into doing that! It was horrible." Hermione complained loudly.

"Oh stop whining and show me."

"Fine." Hermione carefully lifted the front of her pink tank top. Becca mirrored her action with her own skimpy shirt. Draco felt his face flash hot as Hermione showed off her thin stomach.

This was the best idea Blaise has ever had.

"Aww Mione we match! It's so cute. I like the ring you picked!" Becca gushed, leaning in to examine Hermione's newly pierced navel, the ring Hermione chose was silver with deep green stones at each end.

"Why did you choose an that color?" She asked. Hermione glanced towards Draco who was nodding appreciatively at Blaise. Blushing slightly, she answered.

"I thought it was pretty." she admitted, which wasn't a lie really. Draco new that she would never admit that she chose a Slytherin house color on purpose, but he knew it was for him. Becca seemed satisfied, leaning back to let Hermione admire her own piercing. Becca's beautifully tanned and toned mid section was pierced with a glittering silver belly ring, encrusted with sparkling diamonds.

"Are those real?" Hermione asked.

"Of course they are real. Only the best for my girl." Blaise interjected. He leaned in and kissed Becca sweetly. Draco moved behind Hermione and wrapped her in his arms. Leaning in close, he whispered so that only she could hear.

"Your stones are real too, emeralds." He watched as she slowly turned to face him, her mouth hanging open in surprise. He gave her a small peck on the lips and turned to address his friends before she could protest his gift.

"So what's next?" He asked, and watched as a mischievous smile crept across Becca's face.

"I was thinking we could play a game..." she mused as they all turned and began walking down the street towards their parked car. Just before they reached the gleaming black sedan, Becca whipped around and smacked Hermione square in the arm.

"Tag! You're it!" She screamed and tore off down the sidewalk, laughing hysterically. Hermione froze, like her brain hadn't processed what had just happened. She turned to look at the boys. Draco flashed a smile at Blaise and just before Hermione lunged they scattered in opposite directions. Draco laughed and glanced backwards as he ran. Hermione wasn't far behind.

"Come on Granger, you run like a girl!" He teased. "If you catch me, I'll let you have your way with me." He pushed faster, catching a glimpse of Blaise and Becca skittering across to the opposite side of the street. The four friends ran and laughed, feeling completely free of worry and hoping this summer would never end.

 

As the days crept on, Hermione felt herself changing, she was more relaxed, comfortable in her own skin. She was becoming a better version of herself. Someone who was willing to try new things, someone who wasn't as scared of what other people think of her, who doesn't have this nagging need to be right about everything or follow the rules. She really liked the woman she was growing into, and she knew that Draco liked that woman too. She wasn't sure what exactly they were, but she knew that things were going to change, as soon as they crossed the barrier to platform 9 3/4, they would have to go back to being the people they were before, the people everyone else needed them to be.

I wish we could all just stay like this forever. She sighed and leaned her shoulder into the patio door, the large plate of cheeseburgers almost sliding out of her grip. She balanced herself and then started across the lawn towards the picnic table. Her parents, who had arrived home from Australia a few days before, were already seated and scooping side dishes onto their plates. Becca was laughing and joking with Mrs. Granger, and Blaise was stuffing potatoes into his mouth. Draco was sitting next to her father. He rose from his seat as she approached. Taking the heavy platter out of her hands and setting it on the table, he allowed her to get settled before reoccupying his seat. Ever since her parents came home from vacation, Draco had been a perfect gentleman, especially when Hermione's father was around. A year ago, the idea that she would one day bring Draco Malfoy home to meet her parents would have made her sick to her stomach.

This feels natural, like it fits. She thought to herself as she watched her father talk and laugh animatedly.

 

After dinner, Becca and Blaise busied themselves with the dishes while Hermione and her mother helped clear the table and bring the leftovers back inside. Draco and Mr. Granger had moved from the picnic table to rest on a large patio swing. Draco quietly watched Hermione from across the yard, she was carefully stacking plates and talking to her mother. A soft breeze blew through the yard, caressing Hermione's soft curls and blowing a few tendrils into her face. She raised a dainty hand, brushing her hair behind her ear.

She is incredible. Lost in thought, Draco jumped when Mr. Granger spoke.

"It's not going to be easy you know." He said, his aged eyes full of understanding.

"I'm sorry sir, what was that you said?"

"I said that it's not going to be easy. Being in my daughter's life, that is." He repeated.

"Why is that sir?"

"My daughter has grown into an amazing young woman, she is strong-willed and dangerously smart. But she is also very stubborn. She rarely allows people to see the real Hermione, and she has decided that you are worthy of knowing the person she feels she has to hide from the rest of the world. Are you sure you are ready for that?" Mr. Granger asked. Then, as if not expecting an answer, he stood and walked into the house. Draco sat there on the swing for a long time, staring out into the setting sun, completely immersed in his own thoughts. Suddenly, he felt the swing shift under him, and he looked over into Hermione's warm chocolate eyes as she settled in next to him.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" She asked. Draco glanced around. He hadn't realized that everyone had gone inside.

"Just thinking."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm just not sure what to do about... us." He admitted.

"You mean since we have to go back to Hogwarts next week?" She asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I really like spending time with you. But you have to admit that no one is going to be happy about our... friendship." He saw Hermione flinch when he said the word 'friend'.

"I know. I guess we will just go back to the way things were before. We'll just act like we never met in that club. I mean, it's not like either of us ever thought this friendship could last." Hermione said a little coldly. Then she lifted herself off the swing and walked out into the grass. Draco knew he should follow her, but he didn't.

It will only make things harder. She had to know this would end. How could it not. There is no way a Malfoy could just waltz into Hogwarts with a mudblood on his arm. He watched as the sun set around her, her perfect curves silhouetted against the orange glow.

I'm going to miss her. He shivered as he felt something inside him cry out in mourning.

'Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do.' - A Fine Frenzy


	8. Chapter Eight: Just two people with a strong physical attraction

Chapter Eight: Just two people with a strong physical attraction.

This chapter was written while listening to the song Dreamer by Uh Huh Her.

The Great Hall was buzzing. Returning students were running to and fro, hugging and saying hello to all the friends they had missed. Hermione watched from the Gryffindor table as her housemates smiled and laughed, catching each other up on all the things they had done while away. Hermione was happy to be back at Hogwarts, to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She had been so excited when she finally boarded the scarlet steam engine, finding all of her friends had saved her a seat in their compartment. But, she felt a pang of regret as she glanced towards the Slytherin table. Draco was surrounded by his pureblood goons, his snide smirk plastered to his face. She felt her face get hot as Pansy Parkinson leaned in close to say something to Draco, her hand brushing his bicep.

"Hey Hermione, did you finish that essay Snape made us do over the summer?" Ron ask ed, his mouth full of roast chicken.

"Ronald, you had three months to do your summer assignments." She scolded.

"I know, I know. But I was thinking that if I could just take a quick look at what you wrote, it would help me flush out mine." He proposed.

"I'm sorry but you are on your own. I sent mine in to Snape by owl during the first week of break." She answered a little curtly. She was still a bit sore with Ron over the whole Lavender issue. Hermione waited, then when Ron had turned his attention to Harry, she snuck another peek at Draco.

He's probably told them all about how he seduced the brains of the golden trio. She thought as she watched the Slytherins laugh amongst themselves. She felt tears well up behind her eyes. Just then, Draco looked up, their eyes meeting for a millisecond before they both turned away. She continued to sneak looks his way during the start-of-term feast, taking care to make sure Harry and Ron didn't notice. She watched with jealousy as Pansy threw herself at Draco.

Skank. She isn't good enough for him. Hermione broke her gaze as she heard someone clear their throat loudly. A hush fell over the hall as Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat. Grasping the edges of the his golden podium, he spoke.

"Welcome to the beginning of another year at Hogwarts..." He delivered the start-of-term announcements, finishing with the appointing of this year's Head Boy and Girl. Hermione held her breath.

"I am very pleased to announce that this year's Head Girl embodies all of the qualities expected of her, not only by her house but the school as well. We are all very proud of our new Head Girl, Hermione Granger of Gryffindor." Applause rang out across the hall. Hermione beamed, blushing as all faces turned to look at her and many Gryffindors reached out to shake her hands. Dumbledore waiting for silence and then continued.

"The same can be said for our new Head Boy. I am sure he will prove to be a strong asset to the school in the coming year. This year's Head Boy will be Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." Hermione sent a shocked look towards the Slytherin table, who had erupted with cheers of approval. Draco looked surprised, but still smug. He met Hermione's gaze with fire behind his eyes, giving her a wink before turning to celebrate with his friends. She felt her stomach tense.

"Will the new Head Boy and Girl please join their Heads of House in the Trophy room for a short meeting before you retire. The rest of you, I am sure you are eager to get to bed. Goodnight and I hope all of your classes go well tomorrow." With that, all of the students rose en mass to head towards the dormitories. Hermione snaked through the crowd and pushed open the heavy door to the Trophy room. Snape and McGonagall were already seated around the enormous stone fireplace, the warm glow casting eerie shadows across the walls. She slowly walked towards them and seated herself in an overstuffed armchair. She noticed that Professor McGonagall was smiling, she seemed to have swelled with pride. Seconds later, the door creaked and Draco entered, wearing a handsome smile. He nodded to Professor Snape and sat in the chair to Hermione's left.

"Congratulations to both of you. Being Head Boy and Girl is a great honor and I have full confidence that you both will have no trouble treating it as such." McGonagall began. "As you know, you will be in charge of supervising the prefects from the various houses, as well as planning and promoting school functions and maintaining a general sense of order about the school. You are allowed to award and deduct points and assign detentions when needed, and you will now have full access to the restricted section of the library. You will also be moving out of your dormitories and into your own private suites. Each suite contains its own bedroom and bathroom, with adjoining kitchen and common rooms that you will share." At this, Draco sneered.

"You mean we have to live together. For the entire year." He whined.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. And I expect you to behave like a Head Boy should. You both should be able to set aside your differences and work together to better this institution and the students within. Now, if you will both please follow Professor Snape, he will lead you to your portrait hole." As they got up to follow Snape out of the room, Hermione saw Draco give Snape an exasperated look of contempt. Hermione let herself fall behind a little, staring at the floor the entire way.

Is he really that upset at the thought of having to live with me? We practically spent every night together this summer. She questioned herself. I can't believe I let myself fall for his good-guy act. I'm so stupid! They stopped in front of a portrait containing a lion and a snake. They were in attack positions, poised to strike, on opposite ends of a grassy field. Snape turned away from the portrait to face the pair.

"Your password is 'two as one' " And with that, he turned on his heels and stalked away, his cloak billowing out behind him.

 

They hesitantly climbed through the portrait hole and into their new home. The common room was decorated with both Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. There was a roaring fire in the grate and the room felt warm and comfortable, although it reminded Draco a little of Christmas with all the red and green. Draco tried to play it off, but inside he was doing back flips. He had such good luck! He had been struggling, unsure about his decision to stop sleeping with Hermione.

Because that's all this was, right? Just two people with a strong physical attraction. He told himself over and over. The idea of getting full access to her, and not needing to make up excuses to others about why they were always in the same place, made his mouth water. He let his imagination wander, playing scenes in his head of how they would occupy themselves, alone in this big suite. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move across the room. Hermione was quietly climbing the stairs to her room. He couldn't see all of her face, but she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, where are you going?" He called to her.

"Bed, I'm really tired." She replied meekly, sniffing a little. She continued climbing the staircase without looking behind her. Draco was confused, why wasn't she happy. Now they could see each other as much as they did over the break. Then he realized what was wrong.

"Granger, you know I didn't mean all that stuff about not wanting us to live together. I just said that so Snape wouldn't think something was up." He said, moving towards the stairs just as she reached the top.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said off handedly as he lifted his foot and placed it on the bottom stair. He stumbled as the entire staircase morphed into a very steep ramp, impossible to climb.

"What the..." He mumbled as looked up at her.

"Boys aren't allowed in the girl's dormitories."

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot."

"Goodnight Malfoy." She said, then she disappeared into her room, leaving him quite alone.

 

As soon as the door shut, Hermione collapsed against it. Her chest heaving as she held back sobs. She couldn't let him hear her, she couldn't bare it if he knew he had upset her.

But really, did he think he could treat me like someone he hates in public, then bed me in private? There is no way I'm going to let him use me like that. She decided. But she knew no one could ever find out about them. So they were stuck.

Crawling into her bed, Hermione didn't even bother to change out of her robes. She finally allowed herself to succumb to her feelings, hiding her face in her pillow as she cried. She wondered why things had to be so hard, why are things suddenly so difficult when there are boys involved. She slowly drifted into sleep, feeling utterly alone.


	9. Chapter Nine: I've Created a Monster.

Chapter Nine: I've Created a Monster.

On the first day of classes, Hermione showered, dressed, and threw on a thin splash of make-up, having already decided to wear her hair down in its natural ringlets. Grabbing her bag, she walked towards the door of her room, and froze. Leaning gently, she pressed her ear to the closed door and listened. After a few minutes of silence, she assumed that Draco had already left for class and pulled open the door. She was wrong. As she descended the stairs, she caught sight of Draco standing in the kitchen, leaning over the stove top with his back to her. Hermione felt the breath leave her body as she took him in. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of green and gray plaid pajamas. The pants rode low on his hips, showing off the sexy curve of his spine and that yummy tattoo on the side of his rib cage.

Oh this is going to be really bad... she thought to herself, trying to remember not to drool. When she finally reached the last step, he turned. She watched as one by one the muscles on his chest and abdomen were exposed, as if in slow motion. She almost fainted as she noticed the deep v-shape his muscles formed, leading from his abs right down to his...

"Good morning!" Draco said brightly.

"You're going to be late to class, Malfoy." She answered, trying to sound indifferent. It must not have worked because as soon as she shut her mouth, he started across the common room towards her. With barely an inch between them, he looked straight into her eyes, a slow smirk spreading across his mouth.

"I thought you and I could skip our first class, blame it on Head duties and what-not."

"There is no way I am skipping class on the first day!"

"Come on Granger, don't you want to stay here with me? I'll make it worth your while." At this, Draco began kissing and sucking on Hermione's neck. Feeling herself starting to go weak in the knees, she pulled away.

"No Malfoy. I am not going to let you seduce me in here, then sit by as you tell all the people out there how much you hate me." She said, motioning to the portrait hole.

"I don't hate you." He admitted, trying to pull her closer to him.

"Really? Because you were pretty convincing last night in front of Snape." She snapped as she pushed him away.

"That was just an act, I don't hate you."

"Then how do you feel about me?" She asked very matter-of-factly.

"I feel like you are the sexiest girl I know and I am very attracted to you." He said, finally pulling her into his embrace, he kissed her deeply.

"What else? What else do you feel?" She pushed. Hermione knew he had feelings for her, she just wanted to hear him say so. She stretched upwards to nibble on his earlobe. He moaned slightly at her touch.

"What else is there..." He cooed breathlessly.

"That's it then?" She whispered in his ear, slowly rubbing her hips against his. "All there is between us is a physical attraction. The only thing you care about is getting me naked." She said, smirking while her eyes filled with lusty fire. She knew that the only way Draco was going to admit his feelings for her would be under great duress. She was going to have to make him want her so badly, that he couldn't stand to deny his feelings.

Game on Draco Malfoy. She thought as she softly brushed her hand against his stiff package, then she turned on her heels and walked out of the portrait hole.

 

What just happened? Draco questioned internally. He had been so sure that Hermione was going to give in to his advances. So what the hell just happened?

The next few weeks were complete torture. Draco and Hermione were in a full on battle to the death. Draco would send Hermione smoldering glances across the Great Hall, each one steamier than the next. Hermione would throw his glances right back, making sure to graze against his leg softly as she walked by his desk in transfiguration. Teasing was the name of the game, and Hermione was a pro. Draco thought he was going to give in for sure one warm Tuesday in early October, when Hermione's bag ripped, the contents spilling out across the entrance hall.

As the bell rang to signal class change, the 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors hurriedly packed their things and poured out of Greenhouse 4. Draco always took his time leaving. He liked to watch Hermione carefully pack her books and parchment away, chatting with Potter and Weasley as they all headed up the lawns towards the castle. Draco lagged behind, watching as they disappeared past the heavy oak front door. Just as Draco reached the door and pushed it open, he heard a loud ripping sound. That's when it all started.

"No guys, go on. I'll catch up. McGonagall will transfigure you into Blast-Ended Skrewts if you're late again." Hermione called out as Potter and Weasley bent to help her pick up the contents of her torn bag. Potter said something Draco didn't catch, then the boys turned, running up the grand staircase. Hermione crouched down, kneeling on the marble floor to reach for her books. As soon as the bare front of her shins touched the cool stone, he saw goose bumps erupt all over her skin, still slightly sun-kissed from their shared summer. Draco watched from the door as she bent forward, exposing the back of her thighs to the cool air. He noticed that she seemed to have taken a liking to shorter skirts and her shirt looked tighter. She wore the same uniform as everyone else, but she made it look so good. Draco was almost drooling when her heard her giggle.

"Enjoying the view, Malfoy?" She asked smugly. Looking over her shoulder with lust in her eyes, she wiggled her tight round backside at him seductively. He felt his pants tighten in the front and tried desperately to ignore it as he stomped by her and up the stairs.

A couple days later, Draco awoke with a start. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he listened quietly, focusing on the sound of running water that was emitting from his bathroom. He slowly got up, pulling a pair of sweats up over his black cotton briefs and grabbing his wand from the nightstand. Steam swelled out into the cool bedroom as he carefully pushed open the unlocked door, his wand raised defensively. As the steam cleared, he realized that there was someone using his shower. He could hear the sounds of a female voice, sweetly humming a tune he didn't recognize. Draco pulled aside the curtain, keeping his wand raised. Hermione had her eyes closed, rinsing shampoo out of her long hair. The thick suds ran down her bare curves to pool at her dainty feet. He felt all of the air leave his body as he took in the sight of her, completely naked and soaking wet.

"Granger! What are you doing?" He asked pointedly once he had composed himself.

"Showering, Malfoy. Isn't that obvious?" She replied coolly.

"Why aren't you using your own shower?" Draco questioned, thoroughly exasperated. He watched as she bent to shut off the water, turning towards him to ring out her hair.

"I like yours better." She said, stepping out of the tub with a smirk on her delicate face, she walked past Draco and out the door. He knew his mouth was hanging open wide, but all he could do was watch as Hermione left his room, stark naked, leaving a trail of wet footprints on the hardwood behind her.

I've created a monster. Draco thought to himself, then he felt himself laughing out loud. She was pure evil, and it was so damn sexy! He knew right then that he was going to lose this game. He was going to have to kick it up a notch.


	10. Chapter Ten: All I'm Good For is a Quick Lay.

Chapter Ten: All I'm Good For is a Quick Lay.

This chapter includes lyrics from the song Overcome by Better Than Ezra.

'I feel strange  
I feel changed  
I feel strange  
Overcome  
Overcome by you.' - Better Than Ezra.

The next day found the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sitting down to a normal lunch in the Great Hall. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with her friends, eating a grilled cheese sandwich and laughing when Ginny used Ron as the punch line for a dirty joke, referring to inadequacies with a certain part of his anatomy. Tuning out Ginny and Ron's playful bickering, her thoughts floated to Draco. She knew she had won. He was never going to be able to top her little escapade in his shower the previous morning. She felt completely confident that Draco was going to fold any day now, finally admitting that he has feelings for her. She never expected the sight that met her when she snuck a glance towards the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson was leaning against Draco, stretching to whisper seductively in his ear. Hermione felt fire rip through her chest as she noticed Pansy's boney hand resting on Draco's thigh, slowly sliding up towards his package.

That Slut! She felt a wave of nausea move up from her stomach into her throat as Pansy's hand rubbed against Draco, Her Draco. Pansy was tall and slender, her body tight and fit. Her boobs were small, but fit her frame and her straight black hair was cut into a sleek bob, longer in the front to frame her thin face. Hermione couldn't deny that Pansy oozed sexy appeal, but she also knew that last year she had slept with most of the boys in her house, including Draco. Then, Hermione watched in horror as Draco leaned towards Pansy with a smile and whispered something into her ear, giving the lobe a little nibble. Without thinking, Hermione stood in a huff and tore out of the Hall. Tears were streaming down her face as she headed straight up to the head common room.

Hermione hid in her room, reading for most of the day. She couldn't believe that Draco would flirt with Pansy right in front of her. She felt so embarrassed and filled with jealousy.

How could I even think that he felt anything for me, he's just looking for the easiest lay. She looked up from her copy of Fantastic Beasts when she heard the portrait hole open and several rowdy boys climb in. Slowly, she crept to her bedroom door and pressed her ear against it. She heard several thuds, as the boys plopped down on couches and chairs in the common room. Muttering a spell under her breath, she tapped her wand against the door and small window spread from the center, just big enough for her to peak through. She saw Draco, Blaise, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle all lounging around lazily. She listened silently through the door as they chatted lazily about this and that.

I swear, Crabbe can't go ten seconds without calling someone a mudblood, she thought. Then she realized she hadn't heard Draco call anyone mudblood in quite a while. She was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard Goyle bring up Pansy.

"Parkinson was all over you today at lunch, Malfoy." He said.

"Yeah she's old news now that everyone's had a turn though." Draco replied, and Hermione felt her heart flutter with hope. "But have you seen her tattoos?"

"Fucking sexy!" Crabbe claimed openly. "I wouldn't mind hitting that again now that she's got some new ink."

"Yeah well wait your turn, huh. I intend on breaking her in fully before I pass her on." She watched Nott make rather rude gestures. "Then maybe I'll move on to that mudblood Granger, next. She's lookin' fine this year. I'd love to rip through that virgin ass."

"Hey! I don't care who you break in or rip through, but when you're in the Head suite you need to show some respect for the Head Girl, mudblood or not. Don't make me tell you again, Nott." Hermione was shocked by Draco's outburst. It was eerily silent for a few minutes until Goyle spoke up.

"So Drake, you never told us what you think of Parkinson's new tattoos."

"You know I've always had a thing for tattoos." Draco admitted, his words dripping with implication. Hermione felt emptiness wash over her. She could never compare to Pansy's open sex appeal. Who was she kidding, she was hesitant about a little naval piercing, and now Draco's into tattoos.

 

Draco didn't see Hermione for a few days, other than in class, and even then she kept her head down. Maybe I went too far trying to make her jealous, he wondered. He watched her closely throughout the day. In the halls, during meal times, in the Library. Potter and Weasley were with her most of the time. Weasley followed her around like a lost puppy. It was like she was totally oblivious to the fact that he wants her. Or maybe she isn't oblivious. Maybe she is just fooling with me and she's doing Red on the side. It made Draco crazy to think about Hermione with anyone else, especially the Weasel. He blew his chance, so why is he still hanging around? And why do I care so much?

On October 21st, it was announced that Hogwarts would be holding a Masquerade Ball for 4th - 7th years on Halloween night. They were instructed to wear gowns and dress robes that reflect attributes of the animal or magical creature of their choice, they must wear a mask. All of the students were very excited. They spent the next week picking out costumes and stressing about their dates. Draco had been trying to get Hermione's attention, but she had been completely ignoring him for days. He really wanted to go to the Ball with Hermione, especially because it was a costume party and there were masks involved, their secret would be safe. He knew that if he didn't ask Hermione soon, he would get stuck with Pansy as his date. Yuck! Draco knew with absolute certainty that Hermione was upset about his flirting and that he had gone too far. He had turned a fun little competition with some heavy teasing into the goblin wars. If he went to the party with Pansy, he could go ahead and grab a shovel, because things with Hermione would go right in the ground. She would never sleep with him again. It had been months since Draco and Hermione had even kissed, and Draco was sure he would keel over and die soon. He was surprised at the fact that he wasn't interested in sleeping with any of the girls at Hogwarts, any except for Hermione. He wasn't sure why, all he knew was that he wanted her. Draco decided that he would talk to her after lunch, he knew she had a free period and usually spent it in the library.

Draco's classes seemed to drag on, he thought it would never be time for lunch. As the students filed into the Great Hall, Draco spotted Hermione sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, her nose stuck in an overly thick book. Soon, she was joined by Potter, Weasley, and the Weaslette. He noticed that Potter and Weaslette looked rather cozy as they seated themselves across from Hermione and Weasley slid in next to her. Draco felt his jaw clench as Weasley scooted way to close, his face leaning over Hermione's shoulder to speak in her ear. He couldn't make out what he was saying, but Hermione looked a little shocked. Looking up at Weasley, Draco saw her shake her head and say something, then she turned back to her book. Weasley didn't seem satisfied with this, he said something back, not bothering to whisper this time, but Draco still couldn't hear. Hermione looked a little miffed but ignored him, pushing deeper into her book. Weasley leaned in to whisper again, and Draco almost jumped up when he saw Weasley place his unworthy hand on Hermione's bare leg, sliding upwards in an attempt to sneak under her skirt.

"Back off Ron!" Hermione screeched. "I said no! I'm not going to the Ball with you so get your hands off me!" She leapt from the table, grabbing her books and running from the room. Weasley looked mutinous, his face the color of an over-ripe tomato, and Potter looked like he had just been hit with a stunning spell. Draco quietly rose and left the hall, trying to look as though the outburst had not been interesting. As soon as he passed through the Entrance Hall, a wide grin spread across his face. It felt so good to know that Hermione wasn't interested in Weasley, now he just needed to find out if she was still interested in him. Draco gave the password to the portrait and climbed into the head common room. Hermione was sitting in front of the fire, tears streaming down her face. Draco slowly walk towards her.

"Granger, are you ok?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked coldly.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. I saw what that douche bag did. He shouldn't have tried to touch you like that, if I ever get my hands on him, I'll curse him into oblivion!" Draco promised, fuming.

"Why? That's all any guy wants from me. No one wants to date me, or love me. They just want me to bend over for them." She cried, staring into the fire.

"Granger that's not true." Hermione turned on him.

"Oh no? That's funny because you've made it perfectly clear that all I'm good for is a quick lay, and when I wouldn't give it to you, it took you about three seconds to find it somewhere else. Tell me, do you and Parkinson laugh about how easy I was while you're shagging like bunnies? Ron must have agreed with you because he didn't want anything to do with me last year. But that didn't stop him from cornering me in the Library last week. He was completely convinced that I was dressing different to get his attention, thought I was going to let him screw me right there against the shelves. God, I'm so stupid! I can't believe I let myself think for a second that you were actually interested in me for anything more than sex. Why would anybody want me?" Tears were pouring from Hermione's eyes as she pushed past Draco and out the portrait hole.


	11. Chapter Eleven: I want to be yours, and only yours.

Chapter Eleven: I want to be yours, and only yours.

This chapter was written while listening to the song Rain Falls Down by We The Kings.

Draco spent the rest of the night searching the castle for Hermione. He had no idea what he was going to say when he found her, but he knew he couldn't let her go on thinking any of those horrible things. She was really hurting, and he felt like terrible person because he didn't realize that the girl he lived with, the girl he thought about all day long, the girl who meant more to him than anyone else on the planet, felt so bad about herself. Draco tried to rationalize the insane ranting of the female mind while checking all of Hermione's usual hiding spots.

Does she really think that I would choose Pansy over her, on what planet does that make sense? How could she be so self-conscious? She is the most intelligent and beautiful person I've ever met. Draco thought this over as he continued searching. After he ran out of places to look, he began to wander aimlessly around the castle, a million thoughts running through his mind. At around midnight, he decided to head back to the common room and see if she went to bed. He pushed through a heavy door, hoping to cut across the Viaduct to save time. Water pounded against Draco as soon as he stepped over the threshold. His mind was so preoccupied the he hadn't even realized it was raining until it was too late. He broke out in a run but stopped short. There she was, sitting on the wall of the bridge, soaked to the bone. He walked towards her, shielding his face from the torrential wind and water.

"Did Weasley hurt you, touch you?" Draco yelled over the patter of the rain. He watched as she slowly shook her head, turning to look over her shoulder at him. He scaled the wall to sit beside her. After a few minutes she spoke.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" She asked. He looked at her but didn't speak. They just sat there, in the rain, together. Finally, Draco broke the silence.

"I didn't sleep with Pansy. I haven't been with anyone but you since before the summer." He stated.

"It doesn't matter, none of it matters."

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"I mean it doesn't change anything. I'm still the filthy know-it-all that no one wants."

"Why do you keep saying that? It's not true."

"Really?" She said, looking up at him, her chocolate eyes full of hope. "What do you want from me then?"

"I.. I don't know, I guess I want you to be happy." He answered cowardly.

"Damn it Draco! Why is it so hard for you to tell me what you want?" She asked, tears welling behind her eyes.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I'm such an ass, I was just trying to make you jealous so you would admit you liked me. I never thought that you would think my flirting with Pansy meant I didn't want you. But, you are so much better than her. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met." Draco looked into her eyes, hoping she would know he was telling her the truth. But, her face was filled with doubt.

"You are smart, and yeah you're kind of a know-it-all, but it's cute. You're stubborn and rational and cautious. But you're also brilliant and talented and caring and fiercely loyal and sometimes you're completely irrational and you are so unbelievably sexy that most of the time I forget to breathe when I look at you."

"So then what is it that you want, Draco?" She asked again.

"What I want is for you to be mine, and only mine. And I want to be yours, and only yours." He leaned and kissed her. Normally when they kissed, it was urgent and hard. But, this kiss was soft and passionate, full of all the things they were never able to say before. Draco jumped down from his spot on the bridge and pulled Hermione into his arms, capturing her lips in his again. They stayed like that for a while, before finally moving towards the door, ascending the stairs to their suite. Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes, watching them in the night.


	12. Chapter Twelve: No one's ever made me feel the way you do.

Chapter Twelve: No one's ever made me feel the way you do.

This chapter was written while listening to the song My Love by Sia.

Goosebumps erupted through-out Hermione's body as Draco carried her through the portrait hole and up to his room. Even in the darkness his eyes never left hers. He placed gentle kisses on her lips as he laid her on the bed, water dripping from the ends of her curls to leave dark spots on his silk sheets. Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it at the fireplace, flames roaring to life in the grate. He began slowly pulling Hermione's rain-soaked robes over her head, moving to unbutton her now see-through shirt, their eyes locked in a deep stare. Once he had removed all of her clothes, he stood back. She watched as he broke eye contact for the first time, allowing his eyes to caress her naked form. Hermione lifted herself up to kneel on the soft bedding and reached out to Draco. As he came close, she stretched to kiss him, letting her fingers undo the buttons on his robes. She pushed the wet fabric over his shoulders to reveal his chest and stomach. The light from the fire made shadows flicker across his skin, his ridged muscles glistening. The sight caused heat to flare between Hermione's legs. She felt his fingers weave through her hair as she trailed kisses down his shoulder and across his chest. Her nimble hands tickled the skin along the top of his pants as she slid them over his hips and down to his ankles. Draco made to lean over Hermione and crawl onto the bed, but she placed a cautious hand on his chest.

"Wait. I want to show you something." Hermione stated. She climbed off the bed, pulling Draco towards the fireplace so that she was bathed in dancing light.

"Kiss me." She said, her voice thick with lust. As Draco leaned his face toward hers, she stopped him. "No, here. Kiss me here." She pointed to the smooth skin on the top of her shoulder. Draco looked unsure, but kissed the spot. Hermione closed her eyes and turned her back on Draco as she felt her skin shiver and heat course through her. When her skin settled, she opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at him. He was in complete shock, just staring at her.

"What are they?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Enchanted tattoos." Hermione answered. Draco lifted his hand to trace the thin black lines that stretched down her arms and back. She sighed, and looked down at herself. Her skin was covered in vines, adorned with tiny leaves and swirling to end in delicate flowers. The tattoos started at the back of her neck, curling across her shoulders and down her spine to wrap around her hips.

"How do they work?" He questioned.

"Well, after I cast the spell that drew them on my skin, they faded. The book said that they are activated by a kiss." She explained.

"Will they show all the time now?"

"No, they'll fade again. Now that they have been triggered, you are the only person that can make them appear. They're for you, only you." They were silent for a while, Draco letting his fingers run over her skin.

"Do you like them?" Hermione's voice quivered. Draco seemed to wake from a daze at her question. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. In one swift motion, Hermione was sandwiched to the bed, her arms pinned above her head with one of Draco's sturdy hands. Cupping her breast in his free hand, he gave her nipple a gentle pinch. Hermione wiggled beneath him, lifting her hips to rub herself brazenly against him. She smiled as she heard him moan with appreciation. His hand moved down her body, his fingers settling between her legs to stroke her slowly. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as he inserted a finger into her center. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations rocking through her. Draco started to pump, adding a second finger and going faster. Without warning, Hermione swiftly pulled one of her dainty hands from his grasp and reached out to grasp his throbbing erection, making him groan and throw his head back. She longed to feel him inside her. Removing his fingers, Draco nudged the tip of his member against her opening. They gasped together when he drove all the way inside her. She saw Draco gritting his teeth as he forced himself to move in slow, deep strokes. The whole while, she was leaving soft kisses on his neck. Hermione felt immense pressure building up in her abdomen. She cried out as Draco's hand slipped between them to stroke her again and a powerful climax hit her. She sank her teeth into his shoulder as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Moments later, Hermione felt Draco shudder as his orgasm racked his body. He called out her name as he slowly pumped into her. The feel of him pulsing inside her and the sound of her name on his lips sent a jolt through her. Once their heartbeats slowed, Draco rolled to his side, pulling Hermione to his chest. He pressed his lips to the tangle of damp hair at her temple, letting his fingers trace the tattooed swirls on her shoulder.

"You did this for me?" He said at last.

"Yes."

"But how did you know?"

"I heard you tell your friends you liked girls with tattoos." She answered, blushing.

"But why would you do something this permanent for me when we weren't even together yet?" Draco inquired.

"Because I knew that I wanted us to be. Draco, no one's ever made me feel the way you do." She admitted shyly.

"What way is that?"

"Safe, wanted, maybe even... loved." Her cheeks flushed again.

"Maybe?" He kidded as his lips spread into a smirk.

"So does this mean you like them?" She asked him for the second time.

"I love them, and I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco." She felt tears well up behind her eyes as the man who had stolen her heart leaned in to kiss her on her forehead. "You have my heart. Promise you'll keep it safe."

"I will never ever hurt you, I promise." He said, and she saw the undeniable truth in his warm gray eyes.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: What are you fighting for?

Chapter Thirteen: What are you fighting for?

This chapter includes lyrics from the song What Are You Afraid Of? by West Indian Girl.

The next morning, Hermione awoke and spent almost ten minutes convincing herself to open her eyes. She was terrified that when did, she would find out that last night had been an amazing dream. Mustering all her Gryffindor courage, she peeked through the thick fringe of lashes and found herself surrounded by silver and green. With a sigh of relief, she stretched her hand behind her, searching the tangle of sheets for Draco's warm body. Frowning as she came up empty, Hermione lifted herself off the bed to look around. Her eyes finally rested on a piece of parchment lying on the nightstand. Recognizing Draco's tidy cursive, she quickly lifted the parchment and read his words.

My Love,

I'm sorry that I am not holding you in my arms right now. I received an owl from Dumblerdore this morning and you looked so peaceful that I couldn't wake you. I will be back soon. Wait for me?

Draco.

Ps. Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?

In the days leading up to the ball, Hermione and Draco enjoyed waking in each other's arms, stealing kisses in empty corridors, and exploring each other every night. She even let him take her in a fit of sweaty passion against the cold stone wall of a hidden alcove near the potions classroom during class change. Hermione felt a little exhilarated at the idea that they had this big secret, something they shared that no one else knew. But she was also terrified of what would happen if Harry or Ron ever found out that she was in love with the person they hated most. She felt like a terrible friend, most days she couldn't even face them. She made excuses at meal times and spent evenings with Draco. She was so happy with him that she did everything she could to shove her fears to the back of her mind. The only person Hermione could talk to besides Becca, Who she owled regularly, was Ginny. Hermione knew she could trust Ginny with anything. They had been really close since the Quidditch World Cup. Ginny had been there for Hermione when she had gotten her heart broken by Ron, and Hermione was always giving Ginny advice about pursuing Harry. It made Hermione crazy that Harry and Ginny still weren't officially together. They got along great and flirted all the time, but Harry still hadn't made a move. Hermione went to Ginny as soon as she had read the note from Draco asking her to be his date for the ball and told her everything. She told her about the meeting in the club and spending the summer together and sharing a suite and fighting and making up... Ginny was completely supportive as always.

"You can't help who you love." She said, hugging Hermione and then asking for raunchy details, but Hermione's mind drifted to her love. It made Hermione think about all the times she had caught Ginny staring at Harry in class. 

Is that what I'm like now? She thought. Hermione couldn't get enough of Draco. She thought about him every second and moments when they couldn't touch were excruciating. They didn't sit together in classes for fear that someone would notice the fact that they stuck to each other like magnets. After about a day and a half of torture, Hermione thought of a way for them to speak during class. She enchanted two pieces of parchment so that when you wrote on one, the words would be mimicked on the other, and you could wipe it clean with a password so no one else could read it. They spent all day writing notes back and forth. Hermione couldn't remember a time when she had so actively tried not to pay attention in class. Sometimes, she and Draco would play games like hangman or tic-tac-toe. But the game Hermione liked best was a never ending form of twenty questions. They would take turns asking each other random questions back and forth. Hermione loved the fact that Draco was letting her in, being so open with her, even if it was just random questions about nothing.

D: What is your favorite food?

H: Chocolate, it's every girls favorite food. What do you want to be when you grow up?

D: What are we, twelve? I guess I want to do whatever job my father hates most.

H: Bitter much?

D: A little. What is your favorite song?

H: A muggle song by Taylor Swift.

D: Is he any good?

H: She is very good, you've heard the song before... I was humming it that day when I used your shower. Remember?

D: How could I possibly forget? Will you sing it for me again sometime? I like when you sing.

H: If you want me too. What are you thinking about right now?

D: Wondering what animal you are going to be for the ball tomorrow.

H: It's a surprise.

D: But don't we need to match?

H: We don't have to match, just make sure our faces are covered and we don't look like ourselves so our cover isn't blown.

D: Ok, James Bond.

H: How can you possibly know about James Bond and not Taylor Swift? Tragic!

 

Draco knew that his relationship with Hermione had to be a secret. But, now that he was with her, he wasn't so sure. He loved the idea that someone as smart, honest, and virtuous as Hermione could be his girlfriend. He was so proud to be with her, and found he didn't care the least bit about her blood status. It's amazing how love can make the things you were taught to believe seem so irrelevant. Hermione, on the other hand, was very hesitant. Draco found that she was very anxious whenever they met somewhere in public, afraid that they might be seen. She assured Draco that this was because she didn't want Potter and Weasley to find out yet. She wanted to be able to tell them in person on her own. She thought things would go really badly if they found out at the same time as the rest of the school that their best friend was in love with their worst enemy. But, Ginny seemed to warm to Draco instantly. The Weaselette made frequent visits to the Head dorm now. She really wasn't bad at all, not like he thought. She was fiery and brazen and completely hilarious. Draco had hope that if she could like him, then the others could at least accept that he was with Hermione. He tried to convince her to just get it over with. But, he could tell she was terrified.

Where is all that Gryffindor courage? Draco had a hard time trying to push away the nagging idea that maybe Hermione was ashamed to admit she was with him.

 

Two nights before the ball, Ginny decided to join Hermione on her midnight rounds. They were walking along the fifth floor, quietly chatting about costumes when Ginny suddenly froze, looking over her shoulder into the dark corridor.

"What's wrong Gin?" Hermione asked, squinting her eyes into the shadows.

"I thought I heard something." She answered in a whisper. "It was probably just Peeves messing around."

"Come on, let's check the Prefect bathroom then I'll walk you to your dorm. I can send Draco out to finish the rounds." Hermione felt chills move up her spine as she turned right and pushed open a large door, holding it open for Ginny. As soon as the door shut behind them, she knew something was wrong. The torches, which were charmed to detect motion and light automatically, stayed cold and dark. Hermione cast Lumos as she felt Ginny swish past her to yank on the door. She felt goose bumps spring up on her arms as she peered around the dark room.

"We're locked in." Ginny cried. Quickly casting the unlocking charm with no effect, Hermione felt something bump her arm in the dark. Suddenly, her wand flew out of her hand and landed with a clatter on the tile floor. She heard a second clatter which meant Ginny was no longer holding her wand either. They both screamed as ropes shot towards them, erupting from the night to bind their arms behind their backs.

"Who are you?" She heard Ginny screech, her voice filled with terror.

"Hello ladies." Light shone suddenly from one the stalls and out walked Theodore Nott, his eyes twinkling evilly in the light from his wand. "What are you doing here, all defenseless and alone?" He walked towards them menacingly, his voice dripping with lust.

"You better let us go Nott!" Hermione tried to sound strong but her voice was shaking.

"I don't think I will, mudblood. I've noticed how much you've changed since last year. It practically killed me to keep my hands off you for this long, and the redhead is just an added bonus. It seems like it's my lucky night." Nott strode over to Ginny and let his hand run down the outside of her bound arm, breathing heavily. "I think I'll have you first, Ginger. I'll save the mudblood for desert."

"You're disgusting!" Ginny said, spitting in his eyes when he got to close. Nott wiped his face, then pulling back, he struck Ginny across the face full force with the back of his hand. Hermione saw a deep cut split Ginny's lip, blood trickling down her chin and to the floor.

"You bitch! I'm gonna make you scream in pain tonight little girl." His eyes were filled with fury as he pulled Ginny off the floor by her hair and bent her over the sinks. Hermione was screaming with all her might.

"STOP PLEASE! LET HER GO!" She continued to call out, watching in horror as Nott bent over Ginny, breathing close to whisper in her ear. His hand began to yank on her clothing, pulling off her cloak and pushing up her pleated skirt to expose the back of her bare thighs. Hermione saw tears fall from Ginny's eyes as they filled with fear and she felt vomit rise in her throat when she saw Nott's hand move to play with the lace trim of Ginny's pale pink panties. Just as Nott reached to undo his zipper, there was a loud bang and a flash of red light. Nott's body slammed into the far wall, cracking the ceramic and falling in a heap on the floor. Draco was at her side before she could even blink.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Draco asked urgently as he dissolved their ropes with his wand.

"I'm fine, help Ginny. GINNY!" Hermione watched her friend slowly slide down to sit on the floor, sobs shaking her entire body, tears flowing freely down her face. Ginny lurched forward, retching and spilling her stomach on the floor. She flinched as Draco moved to her.

"Ginny, I need to get you to the hospital wing. Would it be ok for me to carry you?" He whispered gently. She tilted her face up towards his, nodding silently. Draco pulled her into his arms, cradling her softly as she cried into his chest.

"Can you walk?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes." She answered, quickly moving to open the door for them. "What about him?" She asked, motioning back to Nott's unconscious form.

"Leave him." Draco said, his voice deep with hate.

 

He stayed in the hospital wing all night with them, not daring to sleep. Madame Pomfrey had given both girls a dreamless sleep draught after healing their wounds. Hermione had burns on her wrists from struggling against the ropes. Ginny got it a bit worse. The Medi-witch healed the cuts and bruises on her face, then the bruises across her abdomen from being slammed into the sinks. Even with the potion, Ginny woke twice during the night screaming. She finally slept soundly around 4 a.m., her arm stretching across to hold Hermione's hand in the next cot. At around 9 a.m. Hermione stirred, wiping the sleep out of her eyes and looking around the wing. Draco leaned towards her as her eyes focused.

"Hey babe." He greeted her quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess, how is she?" Hermione asked, nodding toward Ginny's sleeping form. Draco shook his head then moved to take Hermione in a deep hug.

"I never would have forgiven myself if I hadn't got there in time. I'm so sorry. I should have been with you." He apologized into her shoulder. Hermione pulled back, her brown eyes trained on Draco's.

"It's not your fault! How did you even know we needed help?" She questioned.

"I don't really know. I was sitting in the common room when I felt this really strong urge to find you. I just got up and started walking, and my feet took me to the fifth floor. I heard you scream and I panicked. I ran as fast as I could and blasted my way in." Draco dropped his head, running his fingers through his hair and over his scalp. Suddenly he felt Hermione touch his knuckles and he pulled back in pain.

"What happened to you?" She asked, her voice timid. Draco let his eyes fall to his battered hands. They were split open at the knuckles and covered in mean purple bruises.

"After I knew you were alright I... went back for Nott." He answered, watching as her eyes spread wide.

"Draco, what did you do?" He felt his body start to shake as rage filled him.

"I had to make him pay for hurting you and Ginny. I went back to the bathroom and enervated him so that he would feel when I made him bleed. He had to pay! He said that you were filth and you deserved to... to..." He felt tears well up behind his eyes, threatening to spill. "I got so angry at the thought of him hurting you. I hit him over and over and over. I couldn't stop. I wanted to kill him, and I would have. But Snape and Dumbledore showed up. Snape pulled me away, and I told them what Nott did." Hermione was crying quietly now. Draco wanted to reach out and touch her, but now that she knew what he was capable of, he knew she wouldn't want him.

"Where is he now? Nott, I mean?" She asked.

"Dumbledore expelled him, he's never allowed to enter the castle again. Some people from the Ministry came and took him away. He can't hurt you Hermione, I won't let him." Draco promised. Hermione pulled him into a hug, burying her face in his chest.

"Thank you for saving me. I love you!" She whispered sweetly.

"I love you too, babe."

 

The morning of the Masquerade Ball, Draco awoke to the sound of his bedroom door creaking open.

"Dude. You lucky son of a bitch!" Draco lifted a hand to rub his eyes and the form of his best friend came into view.

"What?" Draco asked with a yawn.

"Don't act like you don't know." Blaise answered, motioning to the bed. Draco looked down and was instantly blushing. He was laying on his back in the middle of the kind-sized mattress with Hermione's sleeping form curled on his right, her head on his chest. To his left lay Ginny, snuggled against him and fast asleep. He slowly unwrapped himself from both girls, a broad grin on his face, and Blaise followed him out into the common room.

"It's not what it looks like." Draco said, adjusting his pajama pants on his waist and settling into an armchair.

"Like hell!" Blaise answered with a laugh.

"They were attacked the night before last. Theodore Nott locked them both in the Prefect's bathroom and the fifth floor and tried to rape them. I barely made it in time." Draco admitted, watching Blaise face fall into a frown.

"Are they gonna be ok?" He asked with concern.

"I think so. They are terrified to be alone, though. And every time Ginny tries to sleep she gets these nightmares and wakes up the whole of Gryffindor with her screams. After the second time people started asking questions so she came to stay here. She doesn't want anyone to know what happened. She made me promise her brothers would never find out, so you can't say anything."

"I won't, man. What happened to Nott?" Blaise questioned.

"Expelled, and I gave him a good beat down too."

"Well the reason I came over was to tell you that Dumbledore gave Becca permission to come to Hogwarts for the Ball. But, Hermione can't know. She wants it to be a surprise." Blaise said, smiling.

"That's great, man! Hermione's gonna freak! Oh, have you picked your animal?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I'm a ram and I think Becca is going to be a swan since that's her last name. What about you and Hermione?"

"I'm going as a dragon, obviously. Hermione won't tell me what she chose, don't know why." He answered.

"Because she wants it to be a surprise!" Ginny called from the top of the stairs. "Don't worry, you're going to cum in your dress robes when you see her." Draco was always amazed at the potty mouth on the youngest Weasley. He laughed as she came to sit next to Blaise on the couch. "Hey Zabini."

"Hi Weasley, what's up?" Blaise asked, trying to sound indifferent. Ginny looked at Blaise for a moment, her eyes scrutinizing his face, before turning on Draco. "You told!"

"Please don't be mad Ginny." Blaise begged. "He only told me so there would be another set of eyes watching out for you and Mione. You can trust me, I would never tell anyone!"

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked, pushing her deep crimson hair over her freckled shoulder.

"Drake is my best friend and he would be crushed if something happened to you two. Mione is like my little sister, I care about her and I am completely in love with her best friend so I'm definitely committed to this groups well being." Blaise saw Ginny's eyes get wide.

"Her other best friend." Draco interjected.

"Oh your dating Becca... for a minute I thought you were talking about me." She blushed.

"I thought you were dating Potter. How come he's not the one taking care of you right now." Blaise questioned. Ginny looked down at her lap. "Sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"No it's ok. Harry and I aren't together. I want us to be... He did ask me to the Ball though." She said brightly.

"Have you told him about what happened yet?"

"No. I'm not sure if I want him to know." Draco could tell by the look on her face that she was ashamed.

"Ginny, if you want to be with him, you need to be honest. Why are you afraid?" Ginny didn't answer, she just got up and moved to look out the window. Draco saw a tear run down her face, glistening in the morning sun.

'What are you afraid of?  
All the years fade away  
What are you made of?  
From the ties that hold us down  
What are you fighting for?  
To feel them all  
What are you dying for?  
To be free.' - West Indian Girl


	14. Chapter Fourteen: This is heaven to no one else but me.

Chapter Fourteen: This is heaven to no one else but me.

This chapter includes lyrics from the song Elsewhere by Sarah McLachlan performed by Bethany Joy Galleotti and the song Mine by Taylor Swift.

Butterflies sprang to life in the pit of her stomach as Hermione opened the door and made her descent into the common room. She held her breath when she caught sight of Draco pacing in front of the fire. He is a God! She thought to herself as her eyes soaked up his form. He was dressed in a black suit with long silver robes. He had slicked back his white-blonde hair just like the night they had met at Heaven. He was stunning. Hermione felt her heart jump as he turned to look at her for the first time. The awe in his eyes was obvious. He stood, frozen as she crossed the room to stand next to him. Reaching up, she left a small kiss on his cheek before lifting his mask from the arm of an overstuffed chair and handing it to him.

"You're going to need this." She cooed seductively.

"Hermione, you look... wow. I don't think I have ever seen anyone more striking. You are beautiful." Hermione soaked in his words with a smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Malfoy." She held out her hand for him to hold.

"Wait. Before we go, I have something for you." Draco stated, pulling a large velvet box out of his robes and presenting it to Hermione. She opened it cautiously, letting her fingers run over the soft fabric until they touched metal. Hermione gasped when she saw his gift. The necklace was silver, dripping with diamonds and emeralds.

"Oh, Draco. It's amazing!" She gushed. "Will you put it on me?" Draco pulled the necklace from the box and laid it neatly on her neck, clasping the back with grace. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and gently kissed her bare shoulder.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it!" Hermione answered truthfully.

"It's a family heirloom. My mother gave it to me when I was 11. She said that one day I will meet my match, and on the day that her beauty greatly outshines the jewels on this necklace, I may present it to her. For she is the only one worthy of wearing it."

 

They entered the Great Hall after fifteen minutes of passionate kissing in the common room. Draco was immeasurably proud to be escorting Hermione. She was the most amazing woman he'd ever met, and tonight, she definitely looked the part. He had to remind himself to breathe when he first caught sight of her. She was dressed in a shimmering silver strapless ball gown. Layers of jewel encrusted fabric and delicate lace wrapped around her thin waist and flowed down to the floor. Her hair had been styled into a messy basket of ringlets on top of her head, with pieces falling to frame her face and neck. Her mask was already in place, a swatch of black lace adorned with shimmering silver serpents that wrapped around her smoky eyes. The lace was echoed in teeny black gloves that graced her dainty hands. Draco knew from the moment he saw her that he would never let her go. He would be hopelessly devoted to this woman for the rest of his life. Hermione was turning heads as Draco twirled her around the dance floor. The lights danced on the bare skin of her neck and shoulders and Draco couldn't help but place soft kisses there as he held her close. After a few hours, nobody had recognized Hermione. It was hard to miss Draco's platinum hair, but everyone was baffled as to who his stunning date was. As the couple rested by the refreshments table, they were approached by a tall man in a ram's mask and a small blond girl who's cream colored Grecian style gown matched perfectly with her golden swan mask.

"Hey Mione!" The girl said once she was sure no one was listening.

"Becca? Is that you?" Hermione and Becca hugged and shrieked and hugged some more. "Oh my God, I can't believe you're here. This is awesome!"

"Yeah I had to beg Dumbledore for weeks to let her come. I couldn't stand not being able to show off my beautiful swan." Blaise said, letting his arms wrap tightly around Becca. "Actually we were hoping that you would let us stay in the extra room in suites with you tonight, unless Ginny is still staying there, then it might get crowded."

"I think Ginny will be occupied elsewhere this evening." Draco joked, motioning towards the dance floor where a girl with fiery red hair was making out hard with a guy who's white stag mask was pushed up on top of his head. Ginny was wearing a short black cocktail dress with a mask of black feathers framing her eyes, and Harry was all over her. Hermione smiled with excitement at the prospect of Harry and Ginny finally getting together. "I'm fine with you guys staying over if Hermione is." Draco said finally.

"Yeah I would love that." Hermione added. "But give us an hour before you head up. Draco will be very busy between now and then." And with a smirk she pulled Draco out of the Hall and up the stairs.

"Hermione?" Draco questioned as she pulled him through the portrait hole and crossed the room in a flash. Once they had climbed the stairs and entered his room, Hermione rounded on him with fire in her eyes. She reached back and slowly unzipped her gown, letting the silvery fabric fall to the floor but keeping her mask and heels on. Draco was instantly turned on when he saw what she had been hiding under her formal wear. Her black lace teddy was transparent enough to show the outline of her very erect nipples. Draco let his eyes move down to the elastic straps that connected her delicate outfit to a pair of sheer black tights that stretched from the tips of her toes to mid-thigh. Draco stared hungrily at her from across the room. He felt his erection twitch as she moved closer to him, a hand outstretched to hold his.

"I want to please you, Draco." Hermione stated seductively and Draco thought he was going to faint. She stepped into him, letting her hand trail down to stroke his length gently through his dress pants. He shuddered as she squeezed him lightly between her nimble fingers. She leaned in to leave sexy kisses on his neck, he could feel her hot breath on his ear as she whispered to him. "Teach me."

"What do you want to learn?" He said, breathing heavily. Hermione took his hand in her own and raised it to her lips. She kissed him gently on the tip of his index finger before taking it in her mouth and sucking. She looked him in the eyes as she pulled his finger in and out of her warm, wet mouth. Draco felt his spine tingle as he realized what she wanted. "Are you sure? Some girls... well, they don't like it very much."

"Please, Draco. I need to taste you." She said, her voice dripping with lust. She pushed Draco towards the bed and started undoing the button on his pants. Draco felt his heart race as he pulled his robes over his head and tossed them to the floor. Grabbing his wand, he cast muffliato on the room before moving to remove his shirt. Hermione was toying with the top hem of his boxers, eyeing him playfully. She pulled them down, slowly revealing his throbbing length. Draco flinched when she placed her hand on his manhood, delicately wrapping her fingers to stroke him. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"That feels so good, babe." He breathed heavily. He didn't notice as she kneeled before him, licking her lips at the sight. She placed an opened mouthed kiss on his tip, letting her tongue caress his slit. Draco felt his body jerk at the sensation. A deep growl formed in his chest as she let him slide into her mouth for the first time. She took as much of him in as she could with each downward stroke and created constant suction with each upstroke. Draco couldn't help but moan openly with each pass of her plump lips. "Ooh Babe, you don't need lessons. You're amazing!" He stuttered between moans. He tangled his fingers in her hair and she gripped his hips as he entered her mouth over and over. Draco felt his jaw clench and his muscles tense up as his climax approached. "I'm gonna cum." He grunted then gasped when he felt the warmth of her mouth leave him.

"Not yet." She said, looking fierce. Hermione pushed him back on the bed roughly and climbed up to straddle him. She braced her hands on his shoulders and found his mouth with hers. Draco ran his hands up and down her sides, then let one travel down between them. He heard Hermione gasp as she felt his fingers slip beneath the fabric of her lace underwear. He circled her wetness softly and smiled as he felt her rock against him. Draco pushed aside her panties and shifted between her legs, pressing the tip of his hard member against her center. He entered her in one trust, gripping her hips to push her down onto him. After a second, he urged her to move. He felt her pump slowly at first, then more quickly as his hands tightened their grip on her ass. "You can cum now if you'd like." She whispered breathily at him.

"You first. Cum for me baby." That must have done it because within seconds she was writhing on top of him, her thighs clenching and her insides pulsing as she moaned his name. Draco lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, feeling her body shiver in response as her tattoos erupted from her skin. She keened in pleasure, throwing her head back as she rode out her orgasm. Her reaction pushed him over the edge and he rolled them both so that he could thrust hard into her as he climaxed. Draco's head filled with thoughts of her, and he knew that for the rest of his life he would want no one but Hermione.

 

Half an hour later, the four friends were reunited in the Head common room. Hermione had felt her cheeks get hot as soon as she and Draco made to descend the stairs and their friend's eyes were on her. Becca was sitting comfortably in an overstuffed chair in front of the fire, dressed in what Hermione assumed were her pajamas, a pair of gray boy-short bottoms and a tight white tank top. Hermione knew she hadn't shown much modesty this evening herself, glancing down at her own outfit. She was dressed in a pale pink cotton nightgown with white eyelet lace accents that stopped at mid-thigh, showing ample amounts of skin, having given herself enough time for her tattoos to fade. Blaise was seated in front of Becca on the floor, his head resting delicately in her lap while she let her fingers run through his messy hair. Hermione noted that neither he nor Draco had bothered with a shirt for the evening, both dressed in thin cotton pajama bottoms of varying colors.

"Umm that was totally longer than an hour. Geez, Drake! Don't you know the meaning of the word quickie?" Becca teased.

"Nope, sure don't." Draco answered smugly and Blaise laughed in approval. Hermione gave Draco a playful smack on the arm as they took seats near their friends and he continued speaking. "So Becca, what do you think of Hogwarts?"

"It's so amazing! I never want to leave. But the most interesting thing about this place is something that you never mentioned in your letters, Mione. Why didn't you tell me that you practically live with your boyfriend?" Becca looked scathed and amused at the same time.

"Umm well, it kind of seemed too good to be true. I didn't want to jinx it by telling anyone." Hermione admitted, an apologetic look plastered on her face in case anyone was upset with her. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt Draco's arm wrap around her middle and pull her closer to him on the loveseat.

"So." Blaise interjected. "What's new with you Becs? Anything cool happening it your school?"

"Ugh no. Oh but we did have the fall talent show, Mione. It was last week." Becca answered.

"Oh my God, Becs I am so sorry I missed it! I was so caught up in everything here. Do you hate me?" Hermione felt horrible, she had been to this talent show every year since they were in kindergarten. The first few years, her and Becca had performed together, and she had come home to watch Becca every year since she started on at Hogwarts.

"Nah it's cool. You're allowed one freebie every thirteen years or so." The two girls laughed together.

"So what did you sing?" Hermione asked after they had stopped giggling.

"You sing?" Blaise questioned, leaning his head back to look up at his girlfriend.

"Yeah some. This year I sang Elsewhere, but it was nothing like when you sing it, Mione. Oh, will you sing it now? It's been so long since I've heard you sing and I know you're itching to play."

"Play? What does she play?" Blaise interrupted again.

"Come on, please?" Becca begged.

"I would like to hear you sing." Draco stated.

Damn, now I have too. Hermione rose from her seat and walked across the room to the empty couch behind them. With her back to her friends, she pulled out her wand.

"Where was she keeping that?" She heard Blaise whisper to Draco, and a smile crept along her mouth. Raising her wand and concentrating hard, she muttered a spell and watched as the couch transformed into an exact replica of the grand piano in her room at home. She heard her best friend gasp at the large display of her magical talents. She quietly seated herself on the matching bench, her fingers lightly caressing the black and white keys. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the feeling of their cool smoothness on her skin. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and began to play.

'I love the time and in between  
The calm inside me  
In the space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a  
Distance I have wandered  
To touch upon the years of  
Reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out holding in

I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as I can be  
Left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand

I know this love is passing time  
Passing through like liquid  
I am drunk in my desire...  
But I love the way you smile at me  
I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near...  
I believe...

I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as  
I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand

Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free  
The mold that clings like desperation  
Mother can't you see I've got  
To live my life the way I feel is right for me  
Might not be right for you but it's right for me...  
I believe...

I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as  
I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand it

I would like to linger here in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you understand it  
Would you try to understand...' - Sarah Mclachlan.

 

 

Draco watched silently as Hermione sat down behind the piano, remembering the one he had seen in her room so long ago. He marveled at the look of peace in her eyes as she let her thin fingers softly touch the keys. As she shut her eyes and started to play, he felt pride swell in his chest at her talent, but when she opened her mouth to sing for the first time, he was mesmerized. Her voice was low and sultry, full of passion as the words to the song rolled beautifully off her tongue. She moved powerfully through the song, and Draco fell in love with this new part of her he had never known. When she reached the final chorus, she raised her face, eyes still closed, and let her body rock as the music coursed through her, flowing freely from her fingertips as she belted out the last of the song with everything she had. When the song finished and she finally opened her eyes, all Draco could do was stare. He saw her bite her lip nervously as she rose to rejoin him on the loveseat. After several seconds, Becca broke the silence with a wide smile.

"Yay, Mione! That was so good!" Do you want to sing one with me next?"

"Umm, sure okay." She answered, her eyes still looking to Draco for some sort of reaction. It took a couple more seconds and a rough shove from Blaise for Draco to realize he was staring and snap out of it. He stood abruptly, tossing Hermione over his shoulder and starting towards his room.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She screeched, laughing playfully and wiggling in his tight grip.

"Upstairs. That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen! I have to have you, NOW!" He answered spinning her in his arms and crushing his mouth to hers in a kiss. She pulled away panting as he started to climb the stairs.

"Draco stop!" She wailed through heavy giggling.

"Fine." Draco pouted. "But leave the piano, you're gonna sing it for me again later." He tried to fill his voice with as much lust as possible as he placed her on her feet and let her pull him back towards to fireplace. Becca and Blaise were laughing in earnest at his attempt to lure Hermione away.

"So what do you want to sing?" Hermione asked Becca. She pondered for a moment before leaning down and whispering in Blaise's ear. Pulling out his wand, Draco watched as Blaise conjured a stereo and two microphones out of thin air. Blaise reached over to press play as Becca tossed a microphone to Hermione. Draco watched a smile grow on his girlfriend's face as the music started playing and Becca bounced up off the chair. Hermione laughed heartily when Becca pulled her to her feet, her hips swaying as she started singing. Draco noted that Becca had a very pretty voice. It was light and airy, not as full as Hermione's.

'Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts

I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes

This is what I thought about:

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it

I can see it now' - Taylor Swift.

Draco and Blaise laughed and watched as their girlfriends danced around the room together, playfully spinning and twirling while they sang to each other. When the song ended, both girls collapsed in a fit of giggles, and Draco knew with certainty why they had been best friends for so long. Becca helped Hermione loosen up and have a little fun, and Draco loved Becca for it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the portrait hole. Draco rose to answer it, laughing still at how silly the girls were tonight. He stopped abruptly when he saw the person standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey Malfoy, can I talk to you for a second." Harry Potter was still in his dress robes but had abandoned his mask. Draco searched his face for any signs of anger but found none. A little hesitantly, he exited the common room and shut the portrait behind him.

"What's this about, Potter?" He tried to sound like his normal abrasive self.

"Ginny."

"I didn't touch her, man." Draco said defensively, thinking he had found out that Ginny had stayed the night. But Potter still didn't look angry.

"I know. She told me what happened the other night, with Nott." He seemed nervous as he spoke. "How you found her and Hermione and protected them. I don't know how or why you did it, but I just wanted to say thank you. Ginny and Hermione are the most important women in my life, I don't know what I would do if something happened to them."

"Oh um." Draco wasn't sure what to say, he and Potter had never been civil before and it made him uncomfortable. "It's no big deal. What Nott tried to do was messed up. I don't care who the girl is, it's never okay."

"You seem different this year. I think having to spend so much time near Hermione is changing you." Potter admitted.

"I'm not the bad guy that everyone has decided I'm supposed to be. I never wanted to be that guy." Draco said a little defensively again.

"Yeah, well thanks again." Potter said, turning to leave.

"Hey Potter, piece of advice. Ginny is a good girl, don't let her get away." Draco meant what he said. Potter gave him a quick nod of understanding then continued down the corridor.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Was it real?

Chapter Fifteen: Was it real?

This chapter was written while listening to the song Heavy In Your Arms by Florence + The Machine.

November came and went, bringing several feet of crisp white snow to blanket the grounds. With only a few weeks left before Christmas break, the students were buzzing. Ginny and Harry had been openly dating since Halloween, much to Ron chagrin, Hermione noted from his uncomfortable glances at their clasped hands across the dinner table. Things had been a little weird in their group lately. Hermione loved that her and Ginny were closer than ever, and Harry seemed so comfortable with Ginny. But, Hermione noticed that Ron had been a little out of step lately. He and Hermione were still not on great terms, and now it seemed that he had fallen out with the rest of his friends a little too. Hermione felt sorry for him. She spoke, trying to cut through the obvious tension that was plaguing the Gryffindor table.

"Have you two finished Flitwick's essay yet?" She asked looking from Harry to Ron while taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Actually I was hoping you could help me with mine." Ron asked politely. "I'm almost finished, I just need to check a couple facts and I was hoping you could proof-read it for me."

"Why didn't you ask me to read it?" Harry asked, looking slighted.

"Because you're just as horrible at Charms as I am, plus you've been a little distracted lately." Ron answered a little curtly. Hermione felt a wave guilt rush through her when she realized that they all had been neglecting Ron quite a bit recently.

"I'll read it for you Ron, do you want to go to the library now?" She asked.

"Yeah that's fine. But I left my book and the essay in Flitwick's class, so we have to stop there on the way." Ron said, pushing his empty dinner plate towards the center of the table. "Are you guys coming?" He asked Harry and his sister.

"Yes." Ginny replied, making to stand. "I have some homework to do too." As they all rose from the table, Hermione glanced towards the Slytherin side of the room, noting that Draco was not at dinner. As they made their way to the Charms corridor, Hermione felt good that Ron had a little more spring in his step than what was usual. He even reached to open that door for her, letting her enter the empty classroom first. She gave him a warm smile and turned to face the room, then she froze.

Hermione felt herself shatter at the sight before her. Draco was pushed back against a desk, and Pansy Parkinson was leaning against him, her arms around his neck, kissing him fervently. Hermione felt like all the air had been sucked from the room. She tried to take a breath, but there was nothing. At the sound of her gasps, Draco caught sight of Hermione and terror filled his eyes. She saw him struggle to free himself from Pansy's hold.

"Drakie, where are you going?" Pansy called as she tried desperately to cling to Draco's shirt.

"Back off you evil succubus!" He yelled as he gave her a forceful shove.

Hermione turned to the door, tears spilling freely from her eyes as she faced Harry, Ron and Ginny. Ron had been wearing a shit-eating grin until he saw her face and it slowly melted away. Harry looked completely confused by Hermione's reaction and Ginny looked heartbroken. Hermione pushed past them into the hallway, ignoring Draco's calls for her to wait. She made it about ten steps before she collapsed to her knees in loud sobs. Her whole body shook and she threw her head back as a gut-wrenching scream ripped from her throat. She felt his presence behind her then and her heart filled with rage. Her chest packed with unbearable pressure and she knew she couldn't control it any longer. Stretching her arms out to either side with fingers spread wide, she felt wave after wave of burning magic course through her and into the cold corridor until she was surrounded with radiant circling lights. She heard Draco quietly say her name, his voice full of sorrow. Then everything went black.

 

"Hermione. You need to wake up. It's been three days." Ginny spoke softly. Hermione opened her eyes and saw that she was in the hospital wing. For a minute she panicked, then she remembered the events from a few nights before and tears quietly streamed down her face. She looked into the eyes of her friend and saw immense grief.

"Was it real?" Hermione asked softly, her voice shaking. Ginny nodded and leaned in to hug her friend tightly as Hermione cried. "Can you see if Madame Pomfrey will let me go back to my room. I don't want to stay here." She asked between sobs.

Hermione awoke some time later to Harry dosing quietly in a chair by her bed. The curtains were drawn but she could tell it was morning and she had been moved to her suite. She rolled onto her side and tried to sit up, but her body ached to the bone. Harry stirred at the sound of her painful groan.

"Hermione take it easy, okay. You used a lot of magic, your body needs to recover." Harry explained, laying her back gently against her pillow. "I talked to Ginny, she told me what's been going on with you and Malfoy. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would understand. I thought you would be angry with me or try to hurt him. I was scared. I'm so sorry Harry." She cried, tears making tracks down her pale face.

"Hermione, you are my best friend and I love you. I might not have understood at first, but I will always support you. And if you felt this strongly for Malfoy, I would have done everything I could to give him a fair chance. He's different now, I've been noticing little by little all year." Harry looked at her with truthful eyes.

"He hasn't changed as much as I thought." Hermione said angrily.

"There's something you should know, Hermione, and you're not gonna like it."

"Just tell me Harry, it can't get any worse."

"Ron and Pansy set you and Draco up. Ron saw you two kissing once and I guess he was jealous. He lured you to that room where Pansy ambushed Draco. They were trying to get you caught so everyone would know and be mad at you like they were. But Ron thought you were just fooling around with Malfoy, he didn't realize it was more than just physical and he feels really bad. He didn't think that Malfoy could possibly mean that much to you."

"I don't really care how Ron feels, or Pansy, or Draco for that matter." Hermione said, feeling the rage start to fill her chest again. His name felt like sandpaper in her throat.

"Whoa, relax or you'll explode again." Harry cautioned. "Try to get some rest. We can talk again in a little while." Hermione closed her eyes, trying desperately not to think about Draco.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: I don't want to talk. Not yet.

Chapter Sixteen: I don't want to talk. Not yet.

This chapter includes lyrics from the song Running Down by Michelle Featherstone.

'I can't leave the house  
I can't get out of bed  
I can't stop the tears running down my face again

I can't move an inch  
I can't feel my legs and feet  
I can't feel the rain running down my face again.' - Michelle Featherstone.

"I need you to tell me everything, Harry." Hermione pushed. It was a week into Christmas break and she hadn't left her room at all. Ginny and Ron went to the Burrow for the holiday but Harry stayed behind. He came to visit her every day and arranged for a house elf to bring her meals to her room even though she rarely ate anything. But she couldn't leave, she couldn't face the rest of the world yet. She had refused to see Draco at all, she didn't want to talk to him, she wasn't ready. But she needed to know what happened that night.

"I'll tell you everything that happened after you blacked out on two conditions. First, you promise not to go all scary witch of darkness on me again, and second, you answer all of my questions about your relationship with Malfoy." Harry was done babying her apparently. Hermione had been having trouble controlling her magic, it would manifest any time she was really emotional, wand or not. Harry told her that her eyes get really dark when it happens.

"I accept your terms." Hermione agreed calmly.

"Fine, well you were in the corridor and magic just started shooting out of your hands and swirling around you like your own personal tornado. It was really scary. Malfoy tried to go to you but he couldn't get past the magic, like it was protecting you from him. It kept throwing him backwards, he tried three times before Ginny stepped in. She walked right to you like it was nothing. She whispered something in your ear, I found out later that she said 'let go, Hermione, it's time to let go', then you collapsed and I carried you to the hospital wing. Ginny stayed with the others. She told me that Malfoy was furious. He screamed at Pansy before he finally broke down. That's when Ron told Ginny what they'd done. Pansy had asked Malfoy to meet her, acted all damsel in distress like something was really wrong. Then she jumped on him when she heard you open the door. He didn't even see it coming." Harry finished.

"I saw him kissing her back, he wasn't trying to get away." Hermione fumed. Small sparks were dancing on her finger tips.

"Hermione, calm down or I'll leave!" Harry said sternly.

"I'm sorry." She replied, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. When she opened them again, the sparks had gone. "I hope this stops soon."

"It's going to keep happening until you get out of this room and stop hiding." Harry lectured.

"I can't Harry, I can't face him. It hurts too much." Hermione said, feeling tears threatening to break free.

"How did you two even get together? Ginny told me you were dating but she didn't have a lot of details." He asked.

"We ran into each other this summer. I was with my best friend from home, Becca, and he was with Blaise. Becca and Blaise started dating, so we ended up spending a lot of time together and..." She paused, not sure if she should omit certain details.

"And you slept with him." Harry finished bluntly. Apparently, it was time to tell the whole truth. Hermione nodded, waiting for the backlash, but it never came. "Why Malfoy? His dad's a deatheater." Harry was very calm, probably so he wouldn't upset her into spilling magic.

"He's nothing like his Father. He makes me feel... alive, we had so much fun over the summer. We tried to end things when we got back to school but it didn't work. By then we were in too deep." Hermione divulged.

"Do you love him?" He asked and she nodded again. "Then why are you hiding up here in this room?" Harry yelled in frustration. "I am crazy for even saying this but it's true. He loves you Hermione, I know he does. He's stuck just like you. All he does is sit down there in the common room waiting for you. He hasn't moved in two weeks and let me tell you, he looks like shit and he stinks to high heaven." Hermione had to really struggle not to laugh at Harry now. But she couldn't go down there. She was still angry with him, and she didn't know if she could ever trust Draco again. Plus she has always been stubborn to the core and she was completely embarrassed about her magical explosion. Talk about being an unstable woman.

"Harry, it hurts so bad. I gave him my heart, and he promised he would keep it safe. I feel broken, and I don't think I'm ever going to be able to fix myself. He won't want me like this, he'll leave me when he sees what I'm like now that I can't control my magic."

"You'll never know unless you take the leap, Hermione. If you can't heal yourself, maybe Malfoy can."

 

Draco's eyes shot up as he heard the door to her room open. He couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope every time, but again, Potter came out alone. His eye caught Draco's and he shook his head. Draco let himself sink back down into the loveseat he and Hermione had shared after the Masquerade Ball. It seemed like so long ago.

"She's really messed up, man." Potter said quietly. "She's still having issues with her magic and she's really hurting. I think she's scared mostly, of trusting anyone. I'll try again tomorrow."

"Thanks." Draco mumbled as Potter passed by. It continued like this every day. Every day Draco waited, and every day Potter came out of her room alone. Some days Draco sat quietly, staring at the fire place, and some days... well let's just say Potter had to use reparo on the furniture a lot. When Christmas was finally upon them , Draco decided it was time to act.

 

On Christmas morning, Hermione woke to the sound of tapping at her window. She had been sinking even deeper into her depression after the past week. Hermione had realized that during all the stress of her fight with Draco, she had skipped her period this month. She was terrified at the thought that she could be pregnant. Things were already so strained and if Draco found out that she was knocked up, he would disappear for sure. But Hermione couldn't help but be a little trilled at the idea of carrying Draco's child, a part of him that she could hang on to forever. Yesterday she finally broke and allowed her mind to wander, imagining what their child would be like and how much she would love it. Then, when she woke this morning and went to use the bathroom, her dreams were dashed. She lifted herself from the permanent indention in her mattress to open the glass and watched as Draco's eagle owl, Maverick flew into the room. Hermione's breath caught in her throat when she saw the package tied to the bird's leg. Carefully she removed it and ruffled Maverick's feathers lovingly, before watching him soar out the window and into the cold again. The silver wrapped box was about the size of a rubix cube with a small gold tag on the side.

'Place me on the floor and speak the cease all charm.' It was written in Draco's neat scrawl. Hermione felt unsure.

What's the worst that could happen, all I have to do is say 'Finite Incantatum' and... as Hermione said the spell in her head, the box burst to life in her hands, startling her enough to drop it with a loud thunk on the carpet. Within seconds, the little box had morphed into a full-sized keyboard. I guess I'm skipping right over non-verbals this year and going straight through to wandless magic. I'll have to visit Dumbledore soon. She approached the keyboard, her heart feeling a little lighter at the sight of it. Pulling up the chair that normally sat at her heavily cluttered desk, her eyes spotted a note stuck to one of the keys.

'Let it heal you.' Hermione removed the note and took a deep breath, then she began to play. It was as if all the ice in her heart melted instantly. She felt hope as she allowed the music to move through her and warm her soul. She played for nearly an hour. Soon she felt the magic pulsing within her and had an idea. Slowly she began to raise her hands from the keys, still concentrating on the notes in her head. With her hands completely removed from the keyboard, Hermione giggled a little in excitement. The keys were still tinkling along on their own. Hermione replaced her hands, this time playing a harmony for her mentally charged melody. This is awesome! 

 

 

There was a loud bang followed by a shriek and Draco knew his gift had been delivered. He waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs. When the sound of her playing reached his ears, he couldn't help but smile. He listened to her play, filled with hope. After about half an hour, he heard the portrait hole open and Potter climb through. Putting a finger to his mouth, he pointed up to Hermione's room as soon as he had Potter's attention.

"Is that Hermione?" Potter whispered as he approached Draco's perch. Draco nodded and turned back to watch her door. "Wow, I knew she had taken some lessons as a kid, but I never imagined she was this good. When you told me you were gonna give her a keyboard for Christmas, I thought you were crazy." They sat in the common room, completely silent, just listening. Hermione played for another three hours before the music stopped abruptly. Draco leapt from the couch at the sound of her door knob turning. When he saw her for the first time in weeks, his heart sank. She looked cold, pale and sickly. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were dull and sunken in. Draco could tell she wasn't eating. She stopped at the top of the stairs, gazing down on the two men. Draco was suddenly aware of how badly he must look right now too.

"Hermione, I..." Draco began but she interrupted quickly.

"Don't." She said coldly, and he could see sparks crackle on the tips of her fingers. "I don't want to talk. Not yet. I have to go see Dumbledore about my magic." She started to walk down the stairs and Harry spoke calmly.

"Has something changed Hermione, with your magic I mean?"

"Yes." She turned towards them when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Raising her hands in the air, Draco watched as her forehead creased in concentration. Then he was distracted by the floating loveseat. All the furniture was floating, and Hermione was making it happen, without speaking and without a wand. Draco looked back at her in awe and when his eyes caught hers, she dropped her arms. With a loud crash, all of the furniture fell to the ground, some splintering into pieces from the drop. Hermione turned and climbed through the portrait hole without a second glance.

"She is going to be the most powerful witch of all time." Potter said once the shock passed.

"She said yet." Draco spoke, a true smile on his face. "She said she didn't want to talk, yet!"

"I heard her, and I think we have a way of getting her to talk to you." Potter said.

"Who is we?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Well I've been writing to Ginny and Zabini over the break. We came up with a plan. Zabini wrote to Dumbledore on your behalf, asking permission for the 7th years to have a party in the Room of Requirement on the night everyone gets back from break. Dumbledore agreed that all 7th years would be required to attend to promote unity between the different houses. Then I owled Lavender Brown, party planner extraordinaire, and asked her to put everything together. Dumbledore is sending out the invitations tomorrow. Hermione will have to go." There was a look of triumph on Potter's face as he finished.

"You all are brilliant!" Draco exclaimed.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: I Hate You So Much Right Now!

Chapter Seventeen: I Hate You So Much Right Now!

"You have to come Hermy! Dumbledore's letter said that all 7th years are required to attend." Ginny reminded a very put out Hermione who was currently hiding in the Gryffindor 6th year dorm.

"Why do you care so much if I go?" Hermione asked.

"Because I had to practically beg Dumbledore to let me go because I'm not a 7th year, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you hide from the world anymore. You are coming to this freaking game night if I have to hex your skinny butt the whole way there!" Ginny exclaimed, fire flickering behind her brown eyes. Hermione always appreciated how feisty Ginny was, but right now, she wanted to throw her out of the dormitory window by her gorgeous red hair. Hermione froze, trying to let the thought slip away, Dumbledore told her to be very careful of how strongly she thinks certain things now that she can do non-verbal magic.

"Fine. But I swear if you abandon me in there, I will never speak to you again!"

"I'll be with you the whole time!" Ginny promised, shooting Hermione her best winning smile.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione found herself standing outside the Room of Requirement, watching Ginny walk back and forth and waiting for the door to appear. As Ginny passed the stretch of wall for the third time, thick spirals spread slowly across the stones, forming a giant double door. Hermione held her breath as Ginny pushed open the door, holding it open for her friend. As she entered the room, all eyes turned her way and she realized that everyone else was already there.

Great. She thought. I had been hoping to sneak in unnoticed, and now I get to make an entrance. She knew it had been a bad idea to let Ginny pick out her clothes, feeling very uncomfortable in the too-tight skinny jeans, with strategically placed silver buttons going down the outside of her calves. But these were nothing compared to the teensy bustier Ginny had insisted she borrow. It was metallic and skin tight, scooping low in the front to show off her bust with the fabric covering down to just below her sternum, leaving quite a bit of skin exposed on her stomach and back. She swallowed her fear and moved into to the crowd, engaging in small talk with several people before hearing someone clear their throat loudly. Lavender Brown was standing on a raised platform in a hot pink party dress, her long blond hair falling in gentle waves and her wand pressed to her neck to project her voice across the very large room.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the first inter-house party for 7th years!" There were several woops and cat-calls from the crowd. "The theme of this party is Black Out! At midnight, all the lights in this room will be extinguished. When the lights disappear, so will all of the stereotypes, prejudices, reputations, and most of all your Houses. You will no longer be sorted into separate groups, but encouraged to co-exist without fear of what your House demands of you. But before the lights go out, we are going to play several games to break the ice." Lavender waved to someone to join her on stage. Draco Malfoy climbed to stand next to Lavender wearing crisp black dress pants and a pale blue v-neck sweater, raising his own wand to his throat. Hermione felt her stomach tighten at the sight of him. Even after everything that had happened, he still gave her butterflies.

"The first game we are going to play tonight is called The Simple Truth. We are going to split up into groups of ten, five girls and five boys. Each group will form a circle, the first person to go will cast a truth spell with their wand and shoot it across the circle at the person of their choosing. The caster will then ask three questions that must be answered truthfully by whomever they chose, and anything goes as far as questions are concerned. As you all know, truth spells are not as strong as veritaserum. When used, they will compel you to answer a question with the truth, but they do leave a little room for omission, so you won't be spilling your guts unless prompted. Once you have answered all three questions, it is your turn to be the caster. When the entire circle has had a turn, we will move on to the next game."

"This game is called Never Have I."Lavender explained. "A butterbeer will appear in front of everyone. Each player will take a turn stating something they have never done. Anyone in the circle who has done it, will take a drink. The idea is to reveal something about yourself while also forcing others to open up about themselves. You can do this by choosing something that you know someone else has done to call them out, or you can pick something you have done, just to see who drinks along with you."

"Does anyone have any questions about the rules or how to play?" Draco finished. There were quiet murmurs throughout the crowd but everyone seemed to understand. With a wave of his wand, Draco conjured folding chairs that floated into circles all over the room. "Please locate your name and take a seat, once your circle is complete, you may begin."

A few minutes later, everyone was seated. Hermione groaned as she realized her seat was right next to Draco's. She glanced around at the rest of her circle. Along with Draco and herself, there was Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, Daphne Greengrass, Seamus Finnegan, Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Ok then, who wants to go first?" Draco asked, sounding upbeat.

"I will!" Lavender volunteered. With a swish of her wand she shot orange shimmers across the circle at Blaise. "Zabini, are you into guys?" She asked, smirking openly. Most of the circle giggled at the look on Blaise's face. Draco laughed openly, bending over in his chair to clutch at his stomach.

"Umm, no." Blaise answered running his fingers through his messy brown hair, a little confused.

"How come I never see you hitting on any girls then?" She pushed.

"Because I have a girlfriend and it would be disrespectful to flirt with other girls." He answered easily, Hermione noticed Lavender's eyes widen a bit at Blaise's gentlemanly answer.

"What house is she in?" Lavender finished quickly.

"None. She's a muggle." He said, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a slightly bent picture, passing it around the stunned group. When it reached Hermione, she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was a normal muggle photograph of Blaise and Becca at the beach.

"Alright, my turn." Blaise stated, sending his truth spell straight at Pansy, who looked a little scared. "Parkinson, why are you such a bitch?" Fear stretched its way around the circle as everyone leaned away from Pansy, waiting for her explosion.

"I guess because I'm afraid. It's easier to be mean and keep people at a distance, that way I never risk getting hurt." She answered meekly, glancing at Draco.

"Do you really believe in all of that crap about purebloods being better than everybody else?" Blaise probed.

"No, not really. I used to in first year. That's what my parents told me, it never occurred to me that it wasn't true. But then I met people like Granger. She is so smart and strong and really good at magic. There is no way that I am a better witch than her just because my parents have magic and hers don't." Hermione was floored.

"Thanks Pansy, that was really nice." Hermione said with a smile. Pansy smiled back and gave Hermione a small nod.

"Ok, then would you ever consider dating someone who wasn't in Slytherin House?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Pansy blushed and Hermione saw as the brunette glanced quickly at Ron. She pulled out her wand and cast her truth spell, aiming for Draco.

"Draco, is she worth it? Is she worth all of the pain and trouble you are going to go through just to be with her?" Pansy asked coldly. Hermione looked around, her eyes wide. The other people in the group who still didn't know about her and Draco looked confused.

"Yes." Draco answered, giving no further explanation.

"Did you ever care about me?" Hermione saw tears well up behind Pansy's eyes as she tried furiously to blink them away.

"Not that way, I'm sorry." Draco stared at his lap, looking ashamed.

"Do you love her?" She asked finally.

"More than breathing." He said, and Hermione felt her face redden. Most people looked as if they didn't believe that Draco could love anyone. Before anyone could pry further. Draco whipped out his wand and shot his spell at Harry, who flinched at the onslaught. Draco smiled widely.

"Potter, how far have you and the Weaselette gone?" He asked. Everyone watched as Harry looked at Ginny, who gave him a small nod, then turned to glance at Ron before answering.

"Umm, all the way." He said, giving Ron a pleading look. Hermione thought she saw smoke rising from Ron's ears as he stared angrily back at Harry.

"Do you love her?" Draco questioned softly.

"With everything I have. I'm going to marry this girl someday." He hadn't even paused. Ginny was glowing as Harry leaned in to give her a small peck on the cheek.

"What do you want most right now?" Draco ended.

"To be normal." Everyone looked wide eyed at the Golden Boy, Hermione knew that most people assumed Harry loved being in the spotlight.

"I choose Ginny." Harry said, touching his wand to the tip of her nose to cast his spell. "Ginny, do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever regret being with me?"

"Never." She answered sweetly.

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Always." At this, Ron pretended to gag, eliciting giggles from the rest of the group. Ginny and Harry blushed red as radishes.

"Alright, I pick..." Ginny wrinkled her nose, pretending to think hard about her decision, but Hermione knew she was about to get hit with Ginny's truth spell. "Hermione!" Sure enough, Ginny sent a well-aimed spell towards her. It tickled a little as the spell spread from the top of the head to the tips of her toes.

"Hermy, have you ever been in love?"

"Yes." Hermione answered truthfully. She saw a few eyes flash towards Ron, but Blaise and Pansy turned their attention to Draco, who was having trouble keeping the corners of his mouth from curling into a smile.

"Hmm... How far have you gone with a guy?" Ginny asked, smiling mischievously. For the second time that night, Hermione felt the urge to cause the red-head immense amounts of pain.

"Thank you, Ginny! No, I am not a virgin." She answered truthfully.

"WHAT?" she heard more than one Gryffindor exclaim.

"When did you first have sex?" Ginny finished, looking calm and collected.

"Over the summer." She admitted.

"With who?" Lavender blurted, a look of deep curiosity on her face.

"I pretty sure I only have to answer three questions." Hermione said coolly. "But since you're feeling chatty, I choose you Lavender." Her tone was a little sharp. "How many people have you slept with?"

"Umm are we including girls or just guys?" She asked, smiling. Several of the boys whistled and Draco cat-called. Hermione glared at him out of the corner of her eye as she answered.

"Both."

"Then seven," Lavender smirked and added, "What? It's a magically lucky number."

"How many are sitting in this circle?"

"Two."

"Who are they?" Hermione asked her last question.

"Seamus and Daphne." Lavender offered.

"At the same time!" Seamus added proudly, receiving several handshakes and pats on the back. Lavender and Daphne rolled their eyes in unison. "You know, babe, we can go for round two anytime." Seamus said with a smile.

"That's not going to happen, Seamus." Lavender said with a smirk.

"Why not?" Seamus asked looking disappointed.

"Because I've been dating Daphne ever since that night." Daphne shot a smooch at Lavender. Seamus was completely frozen, looking back and forth between the smiling girls with his mouth wide open, no doubt imagining how they spend their alone time. The game eventually continued, finally reaching the last player, Ron.

"Ron, if you could sleep with anyone in this room, who would you chose?" Daphne asked, smiling broadly.

"Pansy." He answered automatically, blushing when the whole circle burst into laughter and he realized what he'd said.

"Why?" Daphne said through giggles as Pansy's eyes got wide.

"Umm, cuz she is sweet when she thinks no one is paying attention, and she's not like all the other girls, and she's... well, really hott!" At this, Blaise and Draco fell out of their chairs, tears streaming down their faces while they laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh shut up!" Pansy exclaimed, aiming a kick at the two boys who had known her for her entire life.

"Are you mad at Harry for dating Ginny?" Daphne continued. Ron paused and thought about this question before answering.

"Yes and No. She's my little sister, so it's kind of mandatory that I'm a little peeved. But, he's my best friend, and I know he will always take care of her." He said calmly. Hermione saw Harry give Ron a grateful look. Suddenly, a short, round table appeared in the center of the circle, fitting perfectly between all of their chairs and holding ten butterbeers.

"Ok I guess I'll start." Blaise said after everyone had sat there for a few seconds staring at the table. "Never have I ever... cheated on someone I was dating." Everyone watched as Draco and Lavender took the first sips from their beers. Neither of them seem to want to elaborate. Pansy went next.

"Never have I ever... gotten a piercing." She said, then drank from her own bottle. "Ok that's a lie, I just wanted to see who else has one." She watched as all the girls plus Blaise, who never hid his eyebrow piercing, took a sip of their drink. "Alright girls, whip 'em out!" She said. Lavender, Daphne, Ginny, Hermione, and Pansy stood, four lifting their shirts in unison, while Hermione's was already visible, to show off five sparkling belly button piercings.

"That's hott!" Seamus admitted, all the boys nodding in agreement. Next, it was Draco's turn. He sat silently for a minute before speaking loud enough so that everyone was sure to hear him.

"Never have I ever... wanted to be a Death Eater." No one drank. They all just sat there, staring at Draco in complete and utter astonishment. Finally, Hermione saw Harry give Draco a small nod then take his turn.

"Never have I ever... gotten a tattoo." Harry said, a grin spreading across his face as he glanced towards Hermione. No one was surprised as they saw Draco, Blaise, and Pansy all take sips. Hermione was glaring daggers at Harry.

"Harry James Potter, I hate you so much right now." Hermione growled, raising her bottle to her lips and taking a large gulp. The circle erupted. Everyone wanted to see her tattoo. She completely regretted being so open and honest with Harry, now.

"No way!" she said, sneaking a look at Draco who was smiling widely. She finely caved, but she wasn't going down alone.

"I'll show mine if they show theirs." Hermione said. Blaise turned in his chair, yanking down on the back of his collared shirt to reveal his initials, BZ stamped at the base of his neck, just under the t-shirt line. Pansy stood and turned away from the group, lifting the hem of her top to show off her barbed-wire tramp stamp, then spinning, she pulled down the top of her jeans. She had a tattoo of a scorpion on her hip bone.

"I have one more, but there is no way I'm showing any of you!" Pansy said.

"Oh come on Pans, It's not that bad!" Draco urged, and Pansy huffed. She shot Draco an evil look before pulling off her shoe and lifting her foot up onto the table. There on top of her foot, was little tiny tribal tattoo of a bunny.

"I think they're cute." She admitted, blushing furiously as everyone giggled. Draco stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy run through her as he stood there, looking amazingly sexy in front of the other girls, who weren't even trying to hide their admiration. He turned, raising his arm and exposing the large tattoo down his side. Hermione was surprised when he didn't immediately sit back down. He pulled his shirt back on but remained standing, holding out his left hand for everyone to see. There, right in the center of his palm, was the black outline of a heart. He sat and turned to look at Hermione.

"Your turn." he said.

"Umm well I can't exactly show you guys without help. Mine are special." Hermione admitted.

"Wait 'are', as in more than one?" Ron asked, flabbergasted at the thought.

"Yeah, and they will only show up when someone kisses my skin." Hermione left out the part about how it had to be Draco who does the kissing.

"Hermione, you are way cooler than I thought you were!" Seamus exclaimed.

"I'll do it." Draco offered quickly before Seamus could volunteer. Hermione cautiously held out her hand to Draco, who took it in his own and slowly raised it to his lips. It was the first time they had touched in over a month, and it was incredible. Hermione felt her whole body shiver as thin black vines swirled across her skin. She turned, exposing her almost bare back to the group. She heard several gasps as the tattoos spread across her shoulders and down her spine and sides. After several minutes of silence, Pansy spoke.

"How long do they stay like that before they fade?" She inquired.

"About half an hour I think." Hermione responded, feeling a little self-conscious.

"Are they everywhere? Cuz that's the hottest thing I've ever seen!" prompted Seamus, no doubt imagining Hermione naked, as was everyone else.

"No, not everywhere. Just in the important places." She joked. After the conversation died, Hermione took her turn. "Never have I ever... let anyone at Hogwarts see the real me until this year." She looked into Harry and Ron's confused faces with what she hoped was an apologetic expression. Ginny seemed a little put out too, but took her turn without pressing the issue.

"Never have I ever... got caught masturbating on the train home for Christmas break." Ginny said with an evil smile.

"You swore you wouldn't tell!" Ron yelled, taking an reluctant gulp of his butterbeer. The entire circle burst into wails of laughter as they watched Ron's face turn a nasty shade of magenta. Lavender barely stopped laughing long enough to go when her turn came around.

"Never have I ever... been with a guy who wanted to date me and not my body." Hermione felt sorry for Lavender for the first time. Internally, she decided that it was time to stop hating Lavender Brown. Hermione moved her attention to the next person in the group, but she seemed hesitant to take her turn.

"Daphne, it's your turn." Hermione reminded to pretty blonde. She was staring at the ground, picking at her fingernail nervously. When she lifted her face to the group, Hermione could see tears in her eyes. After a moment, Daphne took a deep breath.

"Never have I ever... admitted out loud that... that Theodore Nott attacked me." Tears were rolling freely down her porcelain skin now. Hermione watched in horror as the other four girls reached for their drinks at the same time as she, all of their eyes trained on their feet.

"All of you. He hurt all of you!" Draco said, spitting with fury.

"Wait, what do you mean attacked?" Ron asked, turning his attention to his baby sister. "Ginny?" Sobs shook the little redheads body as she cowered under her brothers stare. Hermione glanced around and noticed that Daphne and Lavender were weeping quietly, there were even a few tears trailing down Pansy's stone-like face. "Ginny, did he.. ?" Ron looked angry and heartbroken in the same moment.

"No Ron, he tried. But Draco found us. He saved us." Hermione divulged quietly. Ron looked relieved. Hermione felt her chest tighten as he walked to his sister and pulled her into a tight hug, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Did any one save you?" Draco asked the other three quietly. They shook their heads, all crying heavily now. Draco, Blaise, Seamus, and Harry stared silently at each other in disbelief and at Ron who was peaking at them over Ginny's head. "Why didn't you tell one of us, tell anyone?" Draco asked and Pansy was the first to speak.

"He said that he would kill me if I ever told anyone, and after what he did to me, I believed it."

"But we could have protected you, all of you. We would have made him pay. Pansy, we've known each other since we were born, and you two Daphne. You still don't think you can trust me, or Blaise even?" Draco was shouting at this point.

"Draco, you don't know what he did to us. I was terrified, there was no way I was going to do anything to provoke his anger. I couldn't risk going through that again..." Daphne spoke between sobs. Then she reached up to pull aside her black v-neck top, revealing her pale shoulder. There, marring her beautiful skin, was an angry purple bite mark. The scar was still raised but it looked fully healed. It took a few seconds for Hermione to realize she was crying, too. Draco bent his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees for a long time as the girls tears began to dry. After a few minutes he spoke.

"Weasley, it's your turn. Let's get this over with." Draco said coldly. Ron deposited Ginny back in her seat before taking his own. When Ron spoke, Hermione could hear his voice shake.

"Never have I ever... felt like I was good enough." Everyone was silent, and no one drank. It seemed like they all had more in common than they realized.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Your Girl's a Freak.

Chapter Eighteen: Your Girl's a Freak.

This chapter includes lyrics from the song Take it Off by Ke$ha.

Most of the groups were finishing up at about fifteen minutes until Midnight. Hermione watched as her group rose from their seats, all looking sullen and downtrodden. As they made to disappear into the growing crowd, Blaise and Draco each reached out to grab the hands of Pansy and Daphne, who was already holding tightly to Lavender. Hermione heard Blaise speak.

"Look, Drake and I were there for Hermione and Ginny, and we would have been there for you too. I'm sorry that you felt like you were alone." Blaise and Draco hugged each girl tightly before moving to clear the chairs and tables from the room. Lavender climbed onto the stage to address the entire year again.

"Alright, I hope you all learned something about each other that you didn't know before." She announce, faking cheer. It's almost Midnight, and that means lights out. But it's not like we are all going to sit here in the dark, because that would be no fun. So we have set the room up to work as our own personal DJ! Dancing and some heavy groping are encouraged and we hope you have fun!" There were cheers of applause as everyone got excited about the approaching club scene. Hermione didn't realize just how much of a club scene it was going to be. At the twelfth stroke of Midnight, the light went out and the room transformed into an exact replica of the club in which Draco and Hermione had met over the summer, it was Heaven. Hermione watched as the warm bodies began to weave and sway, finding partners in the flashing colored strobes and grinding to the hip-hop beat. She was surprised to see how many of her classmates had a taste for muggle music. Hermione caught sight of Ginny dancing closely with Harry, his hands running over her hips as she rubbed her pelvis against his. But that was nothing compared to the way Pansy was rubbing her ass into Ron's groin while he sucked on her ear, or the Seamus-sandwich that Lavender and Daphne were currently making. Even Blaise was dancing innocently with Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff. Hermione felt utterly alone in the middle of the crowded room. Then she felt him. Spinning on her toes, she couldn't stop herself from searching for him. Hermione jumped as she felt a hand grasp her own and pull her.

"I've missed you." Draco said, pressing his body tightly against her as he pulled her into a dark corner. Hermione could feel her knees beginning to go weak, just like always. "Hermione I never meant to hurt you. Pansy jumped me, I didn't even see it coming. I was in shock, I swear."

"I know. I tried to be mad at you, but Harry told me everything. It just hurt so badly seeing you with her, something inside of me snapped and I was so embarrassed about everything. Especially about not being able to control my magic. I felt weak." Hermione leaned her forehead against his shoulder to hide her embarrassment and caught the scent of his cologne.

"How could you possibly feel weak, I've seen how much magic you have. You are so powerful." Draco assured her sweetly, moving his hips against hers trying to entice her into dancing with him. She reached her hands up to finger his increasingly shaggy platinum hair.

"I wasn't sure you would want me anymore. I know you have a lot of history with Pansy and she is so beautiful, I can't compete with that Draco, I'm just me."

Hermione couldn't believe she was openly admitting to feeling threatened by Pansy Parkinson, it must be a left over compulsion from the truth spells. Chills ran down her spine as Draco grabbed her backside, grinding himself against her forcefully. Every rock hard inch was pressed against her abdomen, just the thought of it sent a rush of heat to her center.

"Listen to me. You are the only one who does this to me." Draco accentuated his words with a thrust against her. Hermione felt her breathing become more labored at his touch. Suddenly, Hermione realized that they were not alone.

"Kiss and make up yet?" Blaise, Harry and Ginny all wore giant smiles.

"I thought you guys were dancing." Hermione noted a little irritation hovering in her voice.

"This song is lame." Ginny claimed dramatically.

"So pick a new one. All you have to do is whisper your request and shoot blue sparks at the ceiling. The room is our DJ, remember?" Draco explained. Hermione suddenly got an idea. With a wicked smile, she turned to Draco.

"Ok, I'll pick. But I get to dance to the song with whoever I want."

"You don't want to dance with me? I'm hurt." A faked look of sorrow tainted Draco's perfect face. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him then, with a hand shielding her mouth, she whispered her song to the room and shot up her sparks. Instantly, the music changed. There were shrieks of approval from the pulsing masses.

'There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.'

When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a'

"Ginny, let's go." With a smirk, Hermione grabbed the redheads hand and pulled her towards the dance floor, making sure to stay in Draco's line of sight. Ginny showed no restraint or hesitation, pushing against Hermione's hips with her own. The two girls let their bodies pulse to the beat, allowing their hands to wander and explore each other.

'There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.'

They grinded against each other forcefully, sweat glistening off their skin. Feeling bold, Hermione hooked Ginny's leg over her hip, pressing their centers closer together and letting her fingers trail up under Ginny's silky skirt to cup her ass. Ginny's minded seemed to be traveling along the same wavelength as Hermione's. At that moment, Hermione felt Ginny's fingers weave through her long hair, tugging sharply on her curls to pull her head back and expose her neck. Tingles flowed through her body as she felt Ginny's nose caress her bare neck, her hot breath rushing over her.

Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Everybody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!' - Ke$ha

 

 

"Dude, your girl's a freak!" Blaise stated without taking his eyes off Hermione and Ginny. Truthfully, none of them had risked so much as a blink since the song started. There was no way they were going to miss a millisecond of the show these girls were putting on for them. Draco felt the strain of his fierce erection pressing against his pants. He glanced over at Potter, who was sweating, his mouth hanging open as he watched his girlfriend lick his best friend's neck. Draco felt a smirk crawl over his features.

"Hey Potter, anytime you wanna let me borrow Red, I'll be sure to return the favor." Draco saw Harry consider the proposal for a split second before shaking the thought away.

"Perhaps we should break them up before they realize that we are unnecessary and leave without us." Potter had a good point. Quickly, the two men moved into the crowd, pulling their respective girlfriends to opposite sides of the dance floor.

"Enjoy the show?" Hermione asked playfully as the song ended to be replaced with something slower. Draco pulled her close, resting her head against his chest as the rocked gently to the music.

"Hermione... are you ashamed to be with me?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione lifted her head to look up at him. He tried to keep his face from looking to vulnerable, but he knew he was failing miserably.

"Why would you think that?" She asked, looking a bit shocked.

"It's just that you were so hesitant to tell anyone that you were with me. I thought that maybe, because of my past and who my parents are, that you..."

"Draco stop. I love you and I don't care about your parents or your past. I am so proud of the man you are and I can't imagine being with anyone else. I was scared to tell Harry about us because I thought that he wouldn't be my friend anymore, but I was wrong. I'm so sorry that I made you feel like you weren't good enough." Draco leaned down and placed soft kisses on her lips.

"I love you too. I want you forever! You are the only woman I'll ever want. I can't wait for us the leave school. We can get married and start a family... Hermione whats wrong?" At the word family Hermione's face fell a little.

"I have to tell you something." She said quietly. "One of the reasons I was so upset over Christmas break was because... well because I skipped my period." Draco didn't realize he had frozen and stopped breathing. "Relax, I'm not pregnant." Draco exhaled forcefully but couldn't miss the sadness in her voice.

"Are you... Hermione are you disappointed?" Draco asked cautiously. She looked up at him, a little tearful.

"Is that crazy? I was so terrified when I thought I might be pregnant. With everything that had happened, I thought you would disappear for sure when you found out. Then, on Christmas morning I started my period, and I was so sad. I guess the thought of our baby, yours and mine, was so amazing to me. I never really wanted kids before but I got so excited when I imagined having a family with you. That's nuts huh?" She said with an unsteady laugh.

"Babe, it's not crazy. I meant it when I said I can't wait for us to get married and start a family. The day you tell me I'm gonna be a daddy will be the best day of my life, but lets try to graduate first, ok?" She giggled a little at this and Draco pulled her close again. Hermione entwined one of her hands in his, pulling it up to her mouth so that she could plant soft kisses on his knuckles and palm.

"So are you going to tell me about this tattoo?" She asked, tracing the heart on his palm with a tiny finger.

"You gave me your heart, I told you I would keep it safe."

By the time the lights flickered back on at 2 a.m., everyone had seen Draco and Hermione dancing and kissing. Most people were shocked but no one seemed angry. Draco couldn't believe how great it felt to hold this girl in his arms again.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: I said forever and I meant it. Did you?

Chapter Nineteen: I said forever and I meant it. Did you?

This chapter includes lyrics from the song Love Will Come Through by Travis.

It wasn't until the end of March that Draco received a letter from his father. Draco assumed Ol' Lucius would have found out about his relationship with Hermione a lot sooner. But since most of the students had been pretty accepting, he and Hermione had been given a few glorious months to enjoy dating openly before the 'shit hit the fan.' Draco was very surprised when several other relationships crawled out of the woodwork after everyone found out about his own. It was now common knowledge that 'The Blaise Zabini' was dating a muggle, but what was really interesting was the fact that Crabbe and Goyle had been dating the Patil twins since 6th year, and that most of Slytherin house had no problems dating half-bloods or muggleborns and had been doing so in secret for years. The biggest shock was when Ron Weasley strolled into the Great Hall for dinner one evening with Pansy Parkinson on his arm. Since then, the pair had arrived at every meal together. This particular morning, Pansy approached the Slytherin table wearing a wide smile, her cheeks flushed and her hair mussed.

"Looks like someone is thoroughly satisfied this morning. Ginger's able to keep up then Pans?" Blaise remarked between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs.

"You have no idea." Pansy blushed for a moment, obviously enjoying a mental instant replay, before pouring herself some pumpkin juice. "Hey Drake, is that your Dad's owl?" Draco glanced up from his bacon to see his father's favorite bird soaring towards him, a black envelope clutched in its talons. Grabbing the letter as it fell, Draco ripped through the wax seal and pulled out the crisp parchment. Giving his father's elegant scrawl a quick once-over, Draco rose.

"Son of a Bitch! Gotta find Mione, see ya later guys." And with that, he raced up the grand staircase to see if Hermione was still in the common room. Draco shouted the password, noting quickly that the snake and lion were curled together, gently snoozing in the center of their portrait. "Mione! Are you still here?" He yelled, collapsing in an over-stuffed chair and reading the letter again.

"Yeah, one second." He heard her call from the bathroom. She started down the stairs a moment later, pulling her wet hair up into a messy bun. "I was attempting to do something with my hair but its like fighting a losing... hey what's that?" She asked pointing to the parchment in his hand.

"Letter. Got it at breakfast, which you missed by the way." Draco said with a smile.

"Well if someone would keep his hands to himself in the morning, then I would be able to make it to breakfast every once in a while. Really if you want wake-up sex, you need to set the alarm earlier." Hermione huffed.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, and it's no fun if you plan for it. I'm being spontaneous."

"It's not spontaneous if it happens every morning Draco! But you're right... I do like it." A smirk that could rival any Slytherin spread across Hermione's sweet face. "So who's your letter from?"

"Lucius." Draco answered. He saw her face fall and her lip began to tremble.

"What does it say?" Hermione questioned as she moved to sit on Draco's lap.

"Babe, it's fine. Every thing's fine. He just wants me to meet him tonight, to talk." He could tell she didn't believe his lie.

"Are you going to go?" She was quiet now and he knew she was worried.

"What do you think?" He asked, knowing she would tell him anyways. She sighed deeply, then turned to look in his eyes.

"I know you have to go talk to him, if you don't it will only make things worse. I also know that you are too stubborn and full of testosterone to walk away from a fight, even if it is with your own father. Just promise me you'll be careful." She had tears in her eyes now.

"I promise that I will come back to you." Draco placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose before pulling her close, holding her tightly to his chest and resting his chin on top of her head. He wasn't sure what would happen when he finally faced his father, but he knew that he would never give Hermione up. She would be his, always.

 

Hermione was pacing in front of the fireplace when she heard the portrait swing open and Draco climb through. She let out a loud gasp when he came into sight. His right eye was bruised and swollen, his lip busted, and his shirt was torn and splattered with blood.

"Oh Gods, Draco!" Hermione cried, running to help him to the couch.

"It's not as bad as it looks. He only managed one good hex, aimed right for my eye too, the bastard!" Draco glanced up to see tears streaming down Hermione's face. "Oh come on, Babe. I'm okay, really. He's just mad because I'm prettier than he is, that's why he went for my face."

"How can you joke about this Draco? Your father used his wand against you!" Hermione wailed.

"It's not the first time, love. Besides, I got off easy compared to him." Draco tried to make light of the situation but knew he was failing.

"What happened?"

"He said that I have failed him. He does not approve of my disloyalty to purebloods or my fornicating with filth." Draco was doing his best Lucius impression. "Got really pissed when I told him that I had no intention of breaking things off with you. He said that if I refused to end it, he would disown me and take care of you himself." Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine at Lucius' threat. "Don't worry. I will never let him hurt you, and I don't care about anything else." She saw the fire in his eyes at this statement.

"Draco, you will loose everything. You will have no family, no home, no inheritance. You're okay with giving all that up just to be with me? I can't ask you to do that, I can't be the reason you ruin your life." Hermione was almost sobbing at this point. She hated to let Draco see her cry, but she couldn't control these feelings of fear and guilt spreading through her.

"Stop. Don't do that." Draco shouted angrily, and Hermione gasped in surprise, falling off her perch on the couch and to the floor with a thud. "Don't run away just because things get hard. I said forever and I meant it. Did you?"

"Yes but..."

"No but. I love you, Hermione. I don't care about anything else. I didn't have much of a family to begin with and I don't need my father's house or his money. We are the top two students in the school, we will have no trouble finding great jobs and making money. Having you is enough for me, if I'm not enough for you then..."

"Draco Malfoy! If you even think about insinuating that I am with you for your family's money, that black eye is going to be the least of your worries." Hermione shouted as she leapt up from the floor to stand in front of Draco. "I don't care about money, I never have. I just want you to be happy." She let out a long sigh before starting again. "Just really think about it before you decide. I don't want you to have any regrets." Hermione waved her wand to heal Draco's cuts and reduce the swelling, then she quietly climbed the stairs to her room, leaving Draco to think.

'So take me, don't leave me  
Take me, don't leave me  
Baby, love will come through  
It's just waiting for you.' - Travis.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Don't You Trust Me?

Chapter Twenty: Don't You Trust Me?

This chapter was written while listening to the song Found by Philip LaRue.

Hermione had officially moved from cautiously worried to irrationally frantic. She hadn't seen or heard from Draco since she left him alone in the common room the night before. He wasn't in his room when she woke this morning. He wasn't at breakfast or in any of his classes. He didn't make an appearance for lunch or dinner, and even Blaise hadn't seen him. She thought for sure that he would be in the common room after dinner, but was disappointed when she found that empty too. I guess he made his choice, she thought as she shed her clothes and crawled under the covers of her rarely-slept-in four poster, letting her sobs rock her into a fitful sleep.

Half an hour later, Hermione woke to knocking on her window. Climbing out of bed, she pulled on her robe and walked to the fogged pane, trying to get a glimpse of who or what was trying to get in. Unable to see through the frost, she drew her wand and slowly opened the window. She shivered as the cool night air hit her bare legs, but felt instantly warm at the sight of Draco, hovering on his Nimbus outside her room.

"Draco, where have you been? I've been so worried!" She said, moving to lean out towards him, trying to get as close as possible.

"I'm sorry. I had to run some errands. I would have left a note but I wanted it to be a surprise." He said, a huge smile on his face.

"Wanted what to be a surprise?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Well if I tell you then it kind of defeats the purpose. Now change into something warmer and come on, we don't have a lot of time."

"Come on where? Wait, you want me to get on that thing? No way! I hate flying!" She backed away a foot out of sheer self preservation.

"Don't you trust me?" Draco asked, giving her his best puppydog pout.

This man is going to be the death of me, she thought as she felt her resolve cave. She quickly threw on jeans, a thick sweater, and fur-lined boots, before pulling on her thick cloak and climbing out of the window. Bracing herself on the front of the broom, she made the mistake of looking down.

"Oh My Gods, I can't do this." She screeched, clinging to Draco's muscular arms as she shook with fear. She felt his grip around her tighten as her leaned close to her ear.

"Shhh... Don't panic. I've got you." He whispered softly, placing warm kisses on the sweet spot behind her ear. Hermione felt her body relax into Draco. She let her eyes drift closed as she leaned against his broad chest. She pretended that they were just laying in bed together, Draco leaning against the headboard with his legs spread, her resting her back and head on his bare chest. His strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close as he kissed and licked the shell of her ear. Forgetting that they were zooming far above the frozen ground on a broomstick, Hermione shifted her weight, rubbing against Draco and letting out a soft moan. Suddenly, they dropped ten feet as the broom was thrown off balance. With a scream, Hermione remembered where she was.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." She cried as Draco steadied the broom and chuckled. She could feel him laugh deep in his chest and only became more embarrassed. "There is a reason I don't fly."

"Because you always try to feel up whoever is on the broom with you?" Draco joked. Hermione gave her best huff without rocking the broom too much.

"No, something always happens to make me crash. I would rather not die, so I just avoid flying."

"Well as long as you stay still for a few more minutes, we'll be fine." Draco assured her as they came to land in Hogsmeade.

"My surprise is a trip to a street full of stores that have already closed for the day?" Hermione asked as they dismounted. She watched Draco shrink the broom and place it in his coat pocket before answering.

"No. We just came here so that we can apparate to your real surprise. Are you coming?" Hermione stepped into Draco's grasp, letting him pull her close. She closed her eyes as she felt the twinge behind her naval and when she opened them again, she gasped in awe. Draco had brought her to the park by her home. The playground, completely vacant due to the chill of the night, had been strung up with hundreds of twinkling lights. They shimmered in the dark mist, making Hermione's favorite childhood place look alive and new.

"Oh Draco, it's beautiful!" Hermione sighed as she sat on the empty swing set and began to move. She felt a soft push on her back and knew Draco had moved to stand behind her. The swing groaned as Draco pushed her higher and higher. Closing her eyes, Hermione breathed deeply, letting the night air envelope her. She smiled as she could make out the faintest trace of honeysuckles. Letting herself slowly come to a stop, she opened her eyes and felt them immediately well up with tears. Draco was kneeling on the cold ground in front of her, his eyes full of love. In his hand was a small velvet box, already opened to reveal a sparkling ring. They were both silent for a moment, then Hermione spoke, her mouth forming a soft smile. "So I guess you've decided then." Draco echoed her smile with his own.

"I chose you, always you." He said quietly, reaching for her hand. "Hermione Jean Granger, I want to be yours and only yours, and I want you to be mine and only mine. Will you be my wife?"

"Yes." She answered without a seconds hesitation, letting a giggle escape as he slid the ring onto her finger. Bringing it close to her face, she saw just how beautiful her ring was. An enormous marquise cut emerald, flanked by diamonds on either side and set in white gold, it was exquisite. She pulled Draco's hand so that he was standing, then kissed him deeply, letting every ounce of passion she had flow through her and into him. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" He said, pulling her into another kiss. They stayed wrapped up in each other for a long time, only pulling away to breathe. Then finally, Hermione broke away. Her lips were warm and swollen but her body was shivering in the cold. "Come on, we have one more stop to make." Draco motioned in the direction of her parents street. When she didn't follow, he stopped. "Don't you want to see your parents?" He asked, looking nervous.

"I'd love to, but it's so late." She didn't want to be rude and just drop in on them unannounced.

"Trust me, they're up." Draco assured her, letting a little smirk taint the edge of his mouth.

"How do you know?" Hermione was never one to hide her curiosity.

"Because they said they would wait up for us."

"You've already been there?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah that's what I've been doing all day. I went to Gringotts to get your ring out of the family vaults before Lucius took my name off the account. Then I came to talk to your dad. To get his blessing. Then I spent hours stringing up lights. It's was an exhausting day, but one-hundred percent worth it." He explained with a grin.

"Wait, you stole this ring from your dad's vault?" Hermione moved to take the ring off but Draco grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Don't be ridiculous. I got the ring out of my vault, but it's connected to my parents vault and Lucius can make it so I can't access it if he wants. I bought the ring a month ago. I was going to wait until graduation to ask you, so I put it in my vault for safe keeping. When Lucius told me he would disown me if a didn't leave you, I knew I had to get to Gringotts fast. I moved everything from my joint-vault to one that can only be accessed by me... and you since you said yes to my proposal."

"Oh." Hermione quietly pondered his answer as they approached her parents house. Draco lifted his hand to knock but Hermione stopped him. "Draco, what exactly is in your vault?" She asked.

"Do you want to know what sort of things are in 'our' vault or how much they're worth?" He asked with a sly voice.

"Both."

"I thought you didn't care about money." Draco teased.

"I don't, I'm just curious, since were engaged." Hermione corrected, then looked down at her feet.

"Well, there is some gold, and a few things my mother has slowly been moving into my vault since I was young. Things like books and family jewels, things she wanted me and my future family to have. In all, it's probably worth a couple million." He said this as nonchalantly as he would comment on the weather.

"Galleons?"

"It's not really a lot compared to my parents vault. But it's enough for us to be comfortable until we figure out what we want to do after school." Hermione was shell-shocked. Never had she ever dreamed that Draco was that well-off. Even as her parents opened the door, shouting congratulations into the night, all she could do was mumble.

"Comfortable..."

 

Draco smiled as he entered the train compartment to find Hermione dozing, her small frame curled up on one of the plush benches. He sat across for her, taking care not to wake her. Watching as her chest rose and fell, her body calm and steady in sleep, he thought about the past few months. Everyone had been so happy to hear that Draco and Hermione were engaged, even Potter and Weasley. Hermione always looked so proud, showing off her ring and telling anyone who asked about how Draco proposed. Hermione was usually more reserved and less boastful, but Draco didn't mind. He knew she was just excited that he wanted to be with her forever. He was shaken from his thoughts as that compartment door opened and people started filing in. Draco reached out a gently lifted Hermione's sleeping form onto his lap.

"Baby, wake up." He cooed in her ear. Hermione's eyes fluttered as she curled to press her head deeper into his chest.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled her request, finishing with a large yawn.

"We'll be home in five minutes. Don't you want to say goodbye to everyone?" Draco urged. He saw her opened her brown doe-eyes and look around. Their little room was filled to the brim. Blaise was seated next to Draco with Ginny perched on Harry's lap on Blaise's right. Across was Ron, his arms around Pansy's tiny waist, and Daphne, Lavender, and Seamus were squeezed in next to them, the two girls legs resting on Seamus' lap. Draco saw Hermione smile but could tell something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just sad. This is the end, we have to say goodbye and we won't be coming back in three months to go back to school."

"Aw, don't be sad. We'll all be together in a month for your wedding." Said Pansy.

"Yeah and we'll get together a lot. You know mum will make you come visit all the time, your one of her kids just like me, Ron, and Harry." Ginny gave her a big smile.

"I hope she is ready for grandkids... it won't be far off considering what I saw when I walked in on these two in the bathroom a few minutes ago." Blaise pointed at Ron and Pansy, who blushed bright red.

"What is it with you and getting caught with your pants down on the train?" Harry asked Ron, everyone burst into fits of laughter as the train pulled into the station.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Wedding

Chapter Twenty-One: Wedding

This chapter includes lyrics from the song Can't Help Falling In Love by Ingrid Michaelson.

A year to the day from when they met in 'Heaven', Draco Malfoy was preparing to marry the most amazing woman he's ever met... and he was terrified. In twenty minutes, he would be meeting Hermione at the end of the isle, and he was so nervous he thought he might vomit. Pacing in front of the mirror he checked and re-checked his silver tie. What if she changes her mind... Lost in thought, Draco didn't notice as the door opened, and a figure slipped quietly into the room. Glancing up to give himself one last look in the mirror, he was startled to find his mother standing behind him, tears in her usually cold eyes.

"Hello Draco." Narcissa Malfoy took a step towards her son. Her ice blond hair was pulled up in its usual tight bun and she was dressed in a cream-colored pencil skirt and matching suit jacket.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Draco knew better than to let his guard down, even with her water works.

"I came to give you my blessing and support on your big day, not that you require either."

"And father? Is he here to bless my marriage as well?" Draco couldn't help the sarcasm that rolled off his tongue.

"Your father has been hiding in his study for days. I found out about his 'visit' to Hogwarts, he and I have been at odds every since. Three weeks ago, I met with our lawyers to discuss the terms of our divorce. You see, your father and I were married but never soul-bonded. It was an arrangement of convenience, but never love. I hoped that we would grow to care for one another, but it seems my hope was misplaced. When I arrived back at the Manor after my meeting, I found your father hiding under his desk, refusing to come out. From what I can make out of his crazed rantings, it appears that he was paid a visit by your Bride to Be. I'm not sure what transpired, but he has promised to be completely cooperative with the terms of our separation, which state that you will remain the sole-beneficiary of the Malfoy fortune upon his death, and that he will never contact you, your wife, or any children you bare unless requested by you." Narcissa let a smile grace her pale face as she stared at her son.

"Hermione did this?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Your fiancée is a very smart and powerful woman, from what I gather. I think you have made a wonderful choice for the next Lady Malfoy. She owled me last week, hoping I would come today. She said that, although you didn't show it, she knew you were sad that she had so much family here to support her and you had none. She claimed it would make you happy to have me here. I hope she was not mistaken." Narcissa moved to straighten her sons tie and smooth his black dress robes.

"Hermione is rarely mistaken about anything, Mother." Draco grabbed her small hand and held it tight.

"Yes, well. I would like to pay her a short visit before the ceremony and you should get moving, it's almost time. I'll see you out there, son." Narcissa gave him a quick peck on the cheek before gracefully exiting the room and leaving her son to his thoughts.

 

"Mrs. Malfoy! I'm so glad you came!" Hermione smiled her biggest smile at the older woman as she entered the bridal suite. She had just put the finishing touches on her hair and was about to fit her veil.

"Please dear, call me Cissy. Seeing as you are about to become Mrs. Malfoy and I wont be much longer." Narcissa allowed Hermione room to adjust her dress in front of the mirror. Picking the swatch of lace off the vanity, Narcissa affixed the veil to Hermione chocolate curls.

"Have you seen Draco?" Hermione asked while applying lip balm.

"Yes. He has grown into quite an amazing man, thanks to you. I know that my family has slighted you many times over the years. But I want you to know that my husband's views are not my own. I kept quiet all these years because that is what was expected of me. I sat by as my husband did terrible things and I failed my son for allowing his father to poison his mind." Tears were crawling slowly down Narcissa's tight features.

"Draco loves you, he tries to hide his feelings, but I know he wishes things had been different. I hope that we can move forward as a family. I want you to be in our lives, Cissy. I want our children to be close to you. I don't want Lucius' hate to keep us from having a good life." Hermione turned to grasp Narcissa's thin hands in her own.

"Well considering your wedding started two minutes ago, neither of us will have a family if you don't get out there and marry my son." Narcissa laughed at the look of panic on the young girls face. "Relax! You look beautiful. My son is very lucky to have found you."

Ten Minutes Later... Hermione found herself standing face to face with the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His silver eyes seemed to sparkle as he took in the sight of her dressed in all white. Hermione couldn't help but feel nervous when it came time for her to say her vows. Mustering up all of her Gryffindor courage, she looked Draco in the eyes and spoke from the bottom of her heart.

"Draco. If someone had asked me a year ago what I would be doing today, changing my name to Malfoy definitely would not have made the list. But I am so incredibly happy to be yours. I can't wait for all of the adventures our future has waiting for us. You are an amazing man, and you deserve a life full of happiness and love. So that's what we are going to do. We are going to love you with every breathe we take..."

"Wait. We?" Draco's brow furrowed and he looked extremely confused.

"Yes Draco." Hermione let one of her hands fall to rest on her ivory silk covered abdomen. "WE."

"We..." Draco stood completely still, staring at the glowing woman in front of him. I this one singular moment, his entire world came into focus and he did the only thing he could do, he smiled.

"Draco, are you happy?" Hermione's voice was a little shaky. Draco reached a hand up to caress the soft skin of her cheek.

"Are you kidding? I love you so much, Hermione. This was going to be the best day of my life just because I get to have you, and now your giving me a family too. I am happier that I ever thought possible, and it's all thanks to you, you and our baby."

"Son, our son." Hermione smiled sweetly at the man she was going to love for the rest of her life as a single tear trailed down his perfect face.

'Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be.

So take my hand, and take my whole life too  
'Cause I can't help falling in love with you.' - Ingrid Michaelson.


	22. Chapter 22 – Epilogue (Ten Years Later)

Chapter 22 – Epilogue (Ten Years Later)

In a tangle of thrashing limbs, three young boys rolled onto the floor of the Burrow, covered in soot and followed closely by their father. Draco Malfoy sighed, dusting the soot off his jeans and giving his sons a smile before making his face look stern.

"Liam, quit starting fights with Scorpius while we are in the Floo! Your gonna end up in Timbuk Tu one of these days if you're not careful, and I'm not going to come looking for you!" Draco tried to sound angry even though he knew it was an empty threat. He stepped over the 'dog-pile' and moved toward the kitchen, laughing when seven-year-old Liam ran past and out the back door, being chased by Draco's oldest son, Scorpius, who was now nine. Suddenly, Draco felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see his youngest son, Parker, with worry in his eyes.

"Daddy, would you really leave Scor and Li in timbut stew?" Draco bent to kneel in front of the six-year-old, gently pushing the white-blond curls out of his cherub-like face so he could look into Parker's chocolate eyes, eyes just like Hermione's.

"What do you think?" He asked the young boy, his voice soft and deep.

"I think you and Mommy would miss them, and I would have no one to play with." Parker stated thoughtfully. "But if you wanted to leave them, you and Mommy could get me a little brother to play with instead."

"I don't know if Mommy can handle any more Malfoy men in her life." Draco said more to himself, then smiled as his son pouted.

"But it's not fair! I'm the only one who isn't a big brother, I don't wanna be the baby anymore!" Draco hugged his son, who now had tears running down his small face. Pulling Parker into his comforting arms, Draco carried him into the kitchen to find Hermione. Pushing open the screen door, Draco placed Parker back on his feet.

"Daddy, can you not tell them I cried?" The boy asked quietly.

"Sure. Now go play with your cousins."

 

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she saw Draco holding Parker in his strong arms. She loved the look her husband gave their sons when he thought she wasn't paying attention. She watched affectionately as her youngest son ran to join his brothers and the other six children playing with toy brooms in the yard. Draco walked towards his wife as she sat in the usual circle of family that invaded the Burrow almost every Sunday evening. She marveled at how good looking he was at the age of twenty-seven, she found he was even more irresistible than when they were first dating. She reached up from her lawn chair as Draco bent, letting him place a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth before taking a seat next to her. Glancing around the circle, Hermione let her mind wander to her family. Ginny was sitting to her left, the youngest of her five crimson haired children sleeping against her chest. Her husband, Harry was out in the yard helping the older children ride the toy brooms. They had married about a year after Draco and herself, and started reproducing fast. Pansy and Ron had moved a little slower. They waited almost six years before getting married, and were excitedly awaiting the arrival of their first child any day now. Hermione giggled when she watched Ron fuss over the hormonal brunette. He was standing behind her chair, softly rubbing her shoulders. Hermione's eyes moved over to Becca and Blaise, they were laughing and joking as they watched their only daughter knock Scorpius off his broom. Hermione's attention was pulled away as Mrs. Weasley stuck her head out of the door to announce that dinner would be ready in about fifteen minutes.

"Sorry we were so late Molly." Draco called after the matriarch as she disappeared back into the house. "It took me forever to pick up the boys from Hermione's parents'." Draco complained to the group. "It's like walking straight into a Venomous Tentacula plant when you visit the 'In-laws'... you're never gonna get away."

"Draco Malfoy, I am so going to tell my mother you said that! You act like they are so awful to you. My parents like you more than they like me." Hermione exclaimed, turning to the rest of the circle. "You guys should have seen them the night he proposed... thought my mother was never going to let us leave, she was so busy doting on Draco. Even my father was excited. I couldn't believe it. I thought for sure that he would be unhappy about us getting married so young, but he practically begged Draco to be his son."

"Now you're exaggerating." Draco smirked at his wife.

"They love you, and I don't remember you complaining about them very much last night. If I remember correctly, you were praising my mother's name when she offered to take the boys for an entire weekend." Hermione chided.

"Hmf." Draco pouted stubbornly when his wife suddenly stole the upper-hand in their spat, just like always.

"Besides, if anyone has the right to complain about in-laws, it's me." Hermione stated.

"I hope you're not referring to me." They were interrupted as Narcissa Malfoy entered the back yard from the house.

"Nana Cissy!" Parker called, running to hug his grandmother. The older woman embraced him tightly, a large smile shining brightly from her porcelain face. Hermione had grown to love the fact that Draco's mother spoiled her children endlessly, knowing it was only going to get worse...

"Of course not, Cissy. You know as well as I that as-far-as in-laws go, you're pretty amazing."

"So you were talking about Lucius then." Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her daughter-in-law.

"Are you ever going to tell us how you coerced my father into giving up his wife and leaving us all alone with only one visit from you?" Draco questioned.

"I don't think so." Hermione couldn't hide the knowing smirk that stretched across her lips.

"Come on babe, it's been ten years! I have to know!" Draco sounded completely exasperated. This made Hermione smile. She could count on one hand the number of secrets she had kept from her husband over the decade they had been married, but her visit to Malfoy Manor was one of them.

Hermione shivered as she walk down one of the many dark and ridiculously terrifying hallways that make up Malfoy Manor. Following the small white orb that was leading her to person she was seeking. Upon arrival, she had realized that it would take her months to find anyone in a house this big, and had cast Hominum Revelio, emitting a small white orb that bounced along, beckoning her to follow. When she reached the end of the hallway, the orb bumped against a door, before disappearing back into the end of her wand. Quietly, she turned the knob and pushed open the door. Lucius Malfoy was seated in his study, leaning back in his leather chair with his feet propped up on his large carved mahogany desk. There was a large bottle of what looked to be firewhiskey on the desk in front of him, and she could tell by his deep breathing that he was asleep.

"Hello Lucius." Hermione said loudly, startling the man out of his slumber. She smirked as her almost fell out of his chair before catching himself.

"Mudblood. How did you get in here, no one can get through the Manor's wards." Lucius sneered after he had collected himself.

"Did you know that the library at Hogwarts contains a great many books regarding pureblooded wizarding families? One in particular, states that the wards protecting Malfoy Manor are so strong, that anyone who dares to enter will disintegrate on the spot. Anyone other than direct descendants to the Malfoy line and their spouses... or those whom they intend to make their spouses." Hermione watched as the mans eyes moved from her face to the ring on her left hand. His face was contorted with fury.

"You will never be a Malfoy! You are not worthy of my name! You dirty blooded bitch." He shouted at her.

"Ouch, your word hurt, Dad." Hermione joked, knowing that this man would go over the edge any moment. That's what she was waiting for.

"Why did you come here?" Lucius asked calmly, obviously trying to distract her from the fact that he was drawing his wand to point at her from under the desk.

"I want you to leave us alone Lucius, leave Draco and I alone." She stated plainly.

"How dare you give me orders, you filthy Mudblood! You may have poisoned my sons mind, but after tonight, you won't be around to control him. I will dispose of you and then I will punish him for his weakness and disobedience."

"I am not controlling your son, he chose to love me of his own free will. He is not weak, he has more strength than you could ever hope to possess, as do I." Hermione felt herself begin to shake as her heart filled with anger for this man. She glanced down for a moment, knowing Lucius would not be able to resist the opportunity to disarm her. She laughed inside as she felt her wand fly out of her hand and come to a clattering halt on the stone floor across the room. Putting on a shocked expression, she lifted her face to look at her 'attacker'.

"It is very convenient that you would deliver yourself right into the serpents clutches. Tell me Mudblood, what did you think was going to happen when you came here tonight? Did you truly think that you would be able to best me, a Pureblood who was chosen by the Dark Lord himself?" Lucius looked exceedingly smug at the mention of his fallen master. Hermione opened her mouth to deliver a rebuke about living in the past, but found she was unable to speak. Lucius had silenced her as well. This made Hermione smile. Lucius seemed slightly taken aback by her reaction, but brushed it off. "What will you do now, little girl? Now that you are completely defenseless. You have no hope of being rescued. I know that you didn't tell Draco of your plan to confront me, since my son would never have allowed you to come here. You have made this very easy for me, and when me son finds your body, mangled and bloody at his doorstep, his heart will fill with hate and he will embrace the dark once more at my side." Hermione knew that now was the time to let Lucius in on just how powerful she really was. Allowing her magic to manifest, she felt sparks dance on her finger tips and pressure in her eyes, telling her that their chocolate depths had faded into black. With a wave of her hand, she had the platinum-haired man wandless and pinned to the wall of his study. Pushing at his mental wards, Hermione allowed her voice to enter his mind.

'You are a foolish old man, Lucius Malfoy.' She didn't hid the hateful sneer that laced her thoughts. From the shocked look on his face, she knew her heard her. 'It was very stupid of you to assume that because you would be helpless without a wand, that the same would be true of me. I don't need my wand or my voice to best you, you despicable coward. You have no idea of what I am capable, of the power I possess.' Hermione let the magic that had Lucius pressed against the wall tighten around his neck. 'I could dispose of you, as you so eloquently put it, without even a glance. From anywhere, all I have to do is think it, and you would fall, gasping for air, choking, your lungs shriveling in excruciating pain.' She watched as the man clutched at his neck, gasping and trying in vain to pull the invisible hand away from his throat.'And no one could save you, no one would help you Lucius, because you have no one. Do you know where your lovely wife is right now? I saw her in Diagon Alley this afternoon, she was meeting with her lawyers, drawing up divorce papers. She is leaving you, you will be alone forever because of you hate.' The look in his cold eyes told Hermione she had done enough. Slowly, she released his throat, but kept him bound to the study wall. 'Listen carefully, Lucius. You will be completely cooperative with all of your wife's demands as far as your divorce is concerned. You will never contact, threaten, or harm Draco, myself or our future children. You will stay here, miserable and alone. Do I make myself clear?' The old man nodded, his eyes full of fear of the pint-sized witch...

"Mione... hello?" Pansy's voice broke Hermione away from her thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Hermione said, realizing all eyes were on her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that you have to tell us! Come on, how did you do it? Did you sleep with him?" Pansy asked incredulously. Ginny gasped, covering the ears of the small redheaded girl snoozing in her lap. Draco looked scandalized and Ron was laughing, his hand tracing lazy circles over his wife's swollen belly.

"No Pansy, I did not trade my body for Draco's safety, but thanks for insinuating that I'm easy." Blaise and Becca both laughed at this statement while Hermione gave them a wry smile.

 

Later that night, as Draco lay in bed, he couldn't help but think about his conversation with Parker. He had been wanting another child for awhile now, but wasn't sure how to broach the topic with Hermione yet. I guess now is as good a time as any...

"Hey babe. You won't believe what Parker said today." Draco called to his wife. She stuck her head out of the bathroom before turning off the light and making her way to their bed.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He asked if we could get him a little brother. He said he was tired of being the baby." Draco answered with a chuckle.

"I think he is upset about his brothers teasing him all the time. I'll talk to him tomorrow." His wife said as she crawled under the covers and pressed herself against his torso.

"It wouldn't be that bad, you know. Having another, I mean. We've got to at least try to catch up to Potter. He never lets me live down the fact that he is two ahead of me."

"One.."

"No babe.. they have five and we have three. Remember?" He asked sarcastically.

"Draco, you're not listening. They are only one ahead." Hermione said, slowly punctuating her words. I took him a moment before Draco realized what she was saying.

"You're pregnant?" He asked disbelievingly. She nodded, a huge grin on her beautiful face.

"I saw a healer this morning. I should warn you, I can already tell this baby is going to be more expensive than the last three." She said teasingly.

"Why?" Draco wasn't sure what she meant by this.

"Because we won't be able to use the boys hand me downs. We have to get all new things." Draco was still confused, and he was sure his face showed it. "It's a girl, Draco." Draco pulled Hermione into his arms, kissing all over her sweet face and letting out a loud whoop that he was sure would wake the kids. But he didn't care. His beautiful, amazing wife was giving him a little girl, and he couldn't be happier.

THE END.

 

Soundtrack by Chapter

1\. Breathe Me by Sia (ch. 1)  
2\. Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge (ch. 2)  
3\. Feels Like Letting Go by Matthew Perryman Jones (ch. 6)  
4\. Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy (ch. 7)  
5\. Dreamer by Uh Huh Her (ch. 8)  
6\. Overcome by Better Than Ezra (ch. 10)  
7\. Rain Falls Down by We The Kings (ch. 11)  
8\. My Love by Sia (ch. 12)  
9\. What Are You Afraid Of? by West Indian Girl (ch.13)  
10\. Elsewhere written by Sarah McLachlan performed by Bethany Joy Galleotti (ch.14)  
11\. Mine by Taylor Swift (ch.14)  
12\. Heavy In Your Arms by Florence + the Machine (ch. 15)  
13\. Running Down by Michelle Featherstone (ch. 16)  
14\. Take It Off by Ke$ha (ch. 18)  
15\. Love Will Come Through by Travis (ch. 19)  
16\. Found by Philip LaRue (ch. 20)  
17\. Can't Help Falling in Love by Ingrid Michaelson (ch. 21)


End file.
